A Hero's Choice
by vipervet18
Summary: During the Angilar Blitz Wolf and his team along with Krystal ruthlessly take a victory from Team Star Fox. After the war Star Wolf is praised for their accomplishment causing Star Fox to be disbanded indefinitely leaving Fox a broken and changed has-been Hero. What sort of path will Fox take now that everything in his life is gone?
1. Chapter 1

**A HEROS CHOICE**

**By vipervet18**

**A/N: I thought this up while listening to the song "Tribute" from the Halo 3 soundtrack. Its kind of my take on a different ending for SF: Command seeing how there were multiple endings (Thanks Nintendo). This story will probably only be 2-3 chapters so let me know what you guys think! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

A light drum of a thousand claps rose from the air in the tattered remains of downtown Cornirea City. The survivors of the Angilars devastating attacks flooded the streets between tall skyscrapers, all cheering and waving with delight. The War was finally over.

A large parade of vehicles and Cornerian Soldiers marched triumphantly down the large street that leads to the center of the city. All around them was a crowd full of energetic animals welcoming back their great heroes. Some of them began throwing their hats in the air in celebration of their great nation's success. As the parade grew closer to the center of the city the formation of troops were overtaken by friends and family, some old and some young. Soon the formation stopped in front of a large white building with pillars holding its structure strong despite the damage of the rest of the city. Confetti and ticker tape started raining from above as the crowd encircled the group of soldiers in front of the white building. A few kids ran up to the soldiers and begged to be a part of the excitement only to be lifted up on the shoulders of their heroes.

Everyone focused their attentions to the central government hall that lay in the middle of all the mess as the boom of a microphone echoed over their loud cheers. Animals gathered before the steps with their faces filled with positive feelings. They looked up to see a group of people standing in front of a podium, some dressed in military uniforms others dressed in suits and ties. The Cornerian Prime Minister stood at the podium with General Peppy Hair beside him. Among this group of important figureheads was none other than the notorious Star Wolf Mercenary group who unlike the others were loosely standing off to the side of the stage. They stood and listened as the Prime Minister spoke of all the good deeds Star Wolf had done for them and that their previous charges against them were being exterminated in exchange for their actions.

"Furthermore, I would like to present the Cornarian Medal of Honor to each member of Star Wolf! For their selfless devotion to the safety to all the Lylat system has brought peace to us all once again!"

A year ago Star Wolf would have been ruthlessly arrested and thrown into jail for their dealings with Andross but today was a different day. The group that everyone once hated was now being praised for their selfless actions during the Angilar Blitz. To the people of Corneria they were the new faces of heroism, the leaders of their success against the once mighty Angilar Empire. They alone had flown into the enemy fortress to defeat the Angilar leader once and for all. Everyone seemed grateful for what they had done, but General Peppy still held a saddened look on his face. He stood silently behind the Prime Minister holding the box of Medals ready to present them.

As the Prime Minister began placing the medals around their necks General Hair noticed one member of Star Wolf was not present. "Where is Krystal" He discretely stated without a hint of question in his voice to the leader of Star Wolf.

Wolf glanced at him a little irritated with Peppys speculation on the whereabouts of his team. "She said she couldn't be here, what's it too ya old-timer?"

"Don't get snappy with me wolf, I've read the after battle briefing." Wolfs eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure where the old-timer was going with his scolding "I know what really happen, you and your gang of thugs were just in the right place at the right time." This made Wolf smile openly as he looked Peppy dead in the eyes. There wasn't a doubt in his mind he knew his team was lucky to be up on this stage but he didn't care. Giving a slight shrug he spoke lightly to Peppy. "Well old-timer, maybe being in the right place at the right time just shows who really deserves the credit." He fiddled with the medal a little as Peppy only watched in disgust. The older hair upheld his composure silently as he and the Prime Minister continued passing out the medals down the line.

When the medals were all passed out the Prime Minister returned to the podium grinning from ear to ear. He gestured one hand over to star wolf on his right still holding his fake political smile.

"Let's hear it for Lylat's new Heroes! Team Star Wolf!"

The crowded streets below erupted into applause. The yelling and whistles could be heard for miles as the thousands of Cornerians clapped and cheered as loud as you could imagine. The echoes carried far from the city center and bounced all throughout the rest of the city. The sight from a distance looked spectacular as it seemed everyone on the planet was cheering. But far from the ceremony, sitting on a distant tall building something stood out of the ordinary.

The silver and blue aircraft was parked on top of the building, its glass canopy shinning in the sunset. From a far it looked to be in perfect shape, but much closer the visible damage was much more haunting. Scared and dirtied from years of trial and battle covered the craft. Yet the Arwing still held its intimidating prescience as it once did many years ago. Like the many battles it had been though, the Arwing was not alone on top of the building. A figure of what looked to be the pilot stood next to the craft in almost the same condition, tired and war-torn. The figure stood on the edge of the building overlooking the crowded streets of the city center. With his large collar propped upright around his neck, a dark brown coat draped over his shoulders and flight suit, falling to just above knee height. This wasn't the usual attire he typically wore but things had changed for the orange furred vulpine.

He stood there in thought, wondering about the one battle that had changed him the most. His team had fought through fleets of battleships, fended off thousands of fighter aircraft and killed hundreds of lives. To them it was second nature, kill or be killed. But it was the soul of their system that guided them to fight such insurmountable odds. They were protectors, guardians, heroes of Lylat, but after just one battle it all changed. When you are forced to choose between your brothers and sister in arms, and the very cause you are fighting for. It will never leave you the same.

_flashback_

Slippys voice cheered "That's it! We've broken though!"

"All Angilar ships blocking the stronghold are gone, let's get in there!" Falco shouted.

Fox grinned at the progress they were making; they had been though the toughest fight of their lives. "Everyone form up on me! We're going to take out that bastard leader of theirs!"

Suddenly Katts picture popped up, "Fox someone is locked on to me!"

The vulpine watched in horror as a charged laser blast was hurtled from out of nowhere making a direct hit on her Arwing. "Katt!" Falco screamed over the com. Her ship flouted freely in space completely out of power, "Katt? KATT ARE YOU THERE?!"

Falco hit his boosters trying to get to her ship faster when another green glowing orb was sent sailing into his ship. The two Arwings were without power drifting closer to each other. Slippy yelled in distress "Falco!" trying to see whether he was alright as well.

Before Fox could even think he noticed another laser charge flying towards him. At the last second he yanked the flight stick into a roll deflecting the charge away from his ship. When he got his bearing back four red wolfens glided past the front of his canopy in an elegant formation.

"We'll take it from here Foxy." His com radioed in his ears. "Wolf!" Before Fox could whip his Arwing around to open fire someone else's voice echoed in his ears this time it was sweet and angelic but cut through his life like a knife.

"Fox, help your team. They need you..."

It was Krystal.

He stopped in his tracks frozen in shock watching the four red fighters slowly grow distant from his cross hairs. No will in the galaxy could ever get him to pull the trigger after hearing her voice. The formation of wolfens flew away into the stronghold of the Angilar Empire leaving Fox and his team broken, shattered and betrayed. But for Fox this defeat was more than just a mission failure, he sat at the controls unsure of what to do next. He sat there in silence as his heart slowly began to break.

All that was left was Slippys voice echoing in his head

"Fox!?"

"Fox come in!"

"Fox!"

"Fox"

Fox...

_end flashback_

"Fox..."

This time the echoes of his flashback seemed real. Fox realized that his guard had been down; someone else had joined him on top of the building while he was day dreaming. Immediately he knew who's voice it belonged to, he could smell her scent but he lacked the stomach to turn and face her. Standing behind him was a very sad looking blue vixen. She had on a pair of cargo pants and boots with a black tank top and vest, something he was not used to seeing her in before she was kicked off the team. She stood there holding her arms waiting for him to reply, a shameful look on her face.

"Fox, answer me..." She was choked up now. This only made the feeling in his stomach worsen. "Shouldn't you be at the ceremony Krystal," His voice was dark and serious.

"Listen, Fox I know what it looks like, but I..." Her voice trailed off as he finally turned to look at her. His eyes were not watery like hers, they were filled with sadness. The pain Fox felt was unbearable, she could feel it radiating all around him. But he showed no such feelings on the outside, only the battle harden face of a has been hero.

"Why are you here krys?" He asked in a calmer voice, less serious and dark. It was in no way demeaning or hateful but rather a concerning question.

Krystal let out a few quiet sobs before tears began falling down her face. Her fur began to dampen from the tears flowing down her cheeks. The sincerity in his question was a shock to her but was only confirmed when she felt it radiate from his mind. She had expected him to be mad at her so her mind was not ready at all for this. Instead he was still the same concerned leader trying to look after who he cared about that she remembered. She lowered her head hopping that her blue strains of hair would help hide her tears.

"You should be the one down there reviving the recognition," She managed to get out, "Not me."

Fox crossed his arms looking down as well. "But you're with Star Wolf now." He really didn't care for the awards, the celebrity status, or the attention. Despite all of that taken from him it was not what had him so low.

"I'm sorry Fox," she spoke lifting her head. "I'm sorry for betraying you. I never thought Wolf would try to hurt anyone." She drifted off into more tears as Fox looked up at her, pain still present in his eyes. But he was unsettled with what she just said as he firmly replied "No."

Krystal looked back up to him only to lock eyes with his. The tough aurora that filled his outside expression lowered to one of shame like hers. "No," he repeated once more. "You can't say you're sorry to me. I don't deserve anything like that from you."

The young vixen felt her head grow dizzy as anger and sadness filled her mind. She dropped her arms to her side clenching her fists. She quickly walked over to him and slapped him clean across the face. "Damn it Fox! You can't control me like this! I'm not yours anymore like before and I never will! You may be a nice guy but you have no right to control what I do!" Fox just stood there in silence holding his cheek. "Panther never tried to control me!"

The statement was colder than the slap to Fox. He lowered his hand from his face and stared back down to the ceremony below. Suddenly Krystal could feel how hurt he really was by that last statement. She began to regret saying it and tried to calm herself down. No matter how much she hated him trying to control her she couldn't stand seeing him this sad. She still loved him even after everything he did to destroy her life, their life. Gently she put her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him but he didn't even react to her touch. "Fox you've lost almost everything and I'm sorry that I played a part in some of it. Things will probably never be the same between us but I wanted you to know I didn't want to betray you... I don't hated you. I still care about you..."

"I have lost everything," he said with an emotionless stare. "But I would do it all over again if it means that everything important to me in life is safe." Krystal was taken back from what he just said. "It doesn't matter to me if I get the fame and fortune; it's not why I do it. It's the people I care about, the people that I want to protect. And fighting for them is all I know how to keep them safe."

He pointed down at the crowds below, "look how happy they are. Look at all the mothers and fathers I helped bring back to their sons and daughters. I don't need them to recognize me as the good guy, the hero. All I want for them is to be safe. So they don't have to lose their family like I did." Krystal tightened her grip on his shoulder making him turn to look her in the eye. She was moved at the humbleness and nobility his character possessed. Her tears started to slow as the feeling of being so close to him started to come back. "Krystal, you played a part in helping save Lylat. I'm thankful for this. But I don't want you to apologies to me for Wolf taking all the glory. I'm the one that should be sorry. I kicked you off my team. Every day of my life I wish I knew a better way for me to keep you safe like I keep the billions of people in Lylat safe. But I don't, I'm sorry. I'm no Panther, I'm Fox McCloud. I'm trying the best I can to make sure you can live a life you deserve. That's all I have ever wanted," he turned back to the view of city center, "and I will see to it until the day I die."

It was Krystal's turn to be shocked now. She had no idea this was how he felt for her. She stood behind him not knowing what to say or think. Slowly Fox put his hand over hers and lifted it off his shoulder. He turned and walked towards his battle torn Arwing only stooping half way to say one last thing.

"If I couldn't stop you from getting hurt, I don't think I could live with myself anymore. You were everything I was fighting for Krystal. I'm sorry it has to be like this." Fox's emotions slowly started to break though the tough outer wall he had put up. She noticed a few tears fall from his cheeks as he pressed his communicator to open the Arwings canopy. He gracefully hopped in the pilot's seat and began the startup sequence. "I love you," was the last thing he said to her before the Arwings canopy closed.

Krystal's heart was screaming for her to stop him but her mind was still unsure of what to say. She could only shield her eyes as the bright glow of the Arwings thruster's ignited. In a matter of seconds Fox's Arwing was hovering off into the distance. Krystal rubbed her eyes as Fox's Arwing flew off into space until she could no longer see him anymore. She now knew why he kicked her off the team. It was the day she had waited for ever since she met the vulpine, but now he was flying away. She had to find a way to fix this before it was too late.

**A/N: Drop a review if you have the time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A HEROS CHOICE**

**by vipervet18**

**A/N: Well its about 5 am where I live and I've been up all night writing this chapter. There will most likely be mistake that I've made and ill have to go back and fix them when I wake up. But for now enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2**

The blast doors closed behind Fox as he carefully guided his Arwing into the Hanger of the Great Fox II. The metallic sound of gears and joints coming together could be heard as the hanger slowly pressurized to a suitable atmosphere. The Arwing touched down with a loud clunk immediately shutting down its engine. Opening the canopy Fox stepped out of the aircraft and looked around at the small hanger area. It wasn't much but he had called it home for the past couple of months. The decommissioned assault carrier was stripped down completely with only the basic navigation systems intact. With this down side came the lower cost than most other transports making it desirable for what Fox needed it for, a home.

In some ways it was what he wanted to find in a ship. It wasn't the fastest or most powerful ship there was but it would run for light years. With a full infirmary, dining area, rooms, and hanger the Great Fox could easily support a crew of six. But right now the ship was as empty as space itself. It was the only thing he missed, the company of his teammates and friends. But he knew things were different after the war and that it was time for him to move on as well. Which reminded him, he had to pay a visit to an old friend. Fox ran his paws through the top of his head and tried to forget the encounter earlier with Krystal, the feelings still lingering in his damaged heart.

The orange vulpine made is way out of the hanger and into the crew lounge and dining area that had not been touched in weeks. It was still kept in a neat order but there was a desperate need for supply of food. It was one more thing he needed to add to the list. He walked through the crew's dorm living hall that lead to the ships main bridge. As he entered the bridge ROB was eager to greet and assist Fox.

"Good evening Fox. How may I be of assistance?" His gears sizzling and clanking loudly.

Fox walked right by the aging robot without acknowledging him at all. He sat down at the controls of the Great Fox and opened up a communication link. The receiver beeped and beeped for a moment when suddenly Fox heard a lot of frantic movement before the picture on his monitor popped up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Slip, how's it going?"

* * *

_Aquas_

"Fox are you sure?"

The vulpine placed his hands above his eyes a little annoyed, "Yes Slippy, take him. I can barely keep the poor guy up and running. Plus I know he would be of better use to you and Amanda helping around the house."

Slippy looked over to the rusty robot standing outside the Great Fox's hanger bay. The robot was trying to navigate itself though the sandy beaches of Aquas. "But Fox, ROB was your fathers I couldn't take that from you..."

"My father has been dead for years Slippy, I can't keep holding onto his death like this... You need him more than I do. Running a smaller ship like the Great Fox II doesn't need a ship AI. I can do it on my own."

The Green toad gave Fox one last concerning look before shrugging, "Ok... I'll promise to keep good care of him though! You have my word!"

Fox smiled at his old friend. No matter how annoying he got, the kid was alright. "Thank you Slippy."

"What are you going to do now Fox? I hear the Merc business isn't going so well anymore now that the system is at peace."

The smile Fox once had faded to a slight frown showing Slippy that he didn't really know. "Havent really got a plan for that yet... I think I'll just see we're the universe takes me. Find work as it shows itself, just try to keep this big girl flying." He gestured to the Great Fox behind him. "Maybe I'll higher a crew to help me run it. Won't be so lonely that way."

"What about Krystal? Did you ever find out what happen to her?"

Fox's ears dropped as he narrowed his eyes letting his misery show on the outside. He crossed his arms and looked up at the beautiful sky above them. "She's... Safe. And that's all that matters to me. But I don't think we will be getting together anytime soon after what happen during the blitz." Slippy caught on a little late that he was obviously opening old wound for the poor vulpine and he quickly changed the topic of discussion. "Well if you are looking for a job I'm sure ferrying people throughout the system is good work. You could keep some company that way too. Or maybe Bounty Hunting?"

"Yeah that's one option. Working a peaceful job might be a good idea. Something less stressful for me to just enjoy. I don't think Bounty Hunting is something I would enjoy though. Killing for money is a little ruthless."

"Well I hope the best for you Fox. Whatever it may be."

Fox's smile was back as he looked Slippy in the eye, "Thanks Slip, take good care of ROB for me, I'll be in touch." He started up the ships ramp to the hanger as Slippy replied, "I will Fox! Take care of yourself now!"

Moments later the Great Fox IIs engines exploded to life lifting it up off the ground. Slippy held his red hat on his head as the Great Fox II flew off into space.

* * *

_Zoness_

Sitting on a lone hill Fox watched as the sunset of the desert planet Zoness slowly set on the horizon. He stood in front of two conceit slabs the stuck out of the dusty desert floor. The Vulpine was staring at the names imprinted in the grey rocks as a tear fell down his cheek. He was focused on the man's name written on the grave to the left, it was a painful sight to see this as his final resting place.

"You were always there for me. I wish I had the chance to tell you that. Even when you were not around to help I knew you always had my back. You were probably the best pilot I will ever know." Fox took a rest on one knee as he felt the ground in front of him. "It seems like almost yesterday you were standing by my side on this very planet. But it's hard thinking that you will never stand by my side again. Watch over me please, I'm walking down a path that I don't know where it will lead me." He glanced over to the other grave stone and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sure you wished you could have told her how much you cared. But I know you two are in a better place. Together forever now."

Fox pulled a small object out of his coat pocket and examined it. In his paw was a golden pin in the shape of a fox with wings. It was the very pin he had worn though out numerous battles in the past years. He slowly placed the golden pin on the man's grave and stood back up. "This legacy lives on with you now. I have to walk a different path."

Fox waited on the hill in silence until the sun had completely set. The chill of night began to bite at his nose telling him it was time to leave. He placed his paw on the tomb stone one last time before saying one last heart filled promise. "I'll be with you guys someday. We will be together again old friend... I promise." Fox wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to walk down the hill. As he walked away the night breeze blew dust past the two graves. Even in the night the imprints could still be read in white lettering spelling out the names of the two souls resting underneath the dirt.

Their names were _Falco Lambardi_ and _Kathryn Monroe_.

* * *

_Cornerian Military HQ_

"General Hair, sir. You have a visitor."

Peppy was broken from his concentrated thought looking outside at the slowly rebuilt ruins of Cornerian city. He pressed the button on his desk phone, "Send them in please." He turned his chair towards his desk and began to clear some of the paperwork. The written statements and acknowledgments from Dash Bowmen were among them. The General was in the process of helping the young leader with military aide as he began to rebuild his planet Venom with Corneria. Peppy believed that with Venom under Dash Bowmens leadership there could be a very strong relationship to form between Corneria and Venom. One that could potentially ensure peace for decades to come. The Cornerian Prime Minister was stressing that the General take part in aiding their newly formed ally immediately. Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in"

The door slowly opened and closed as his visitor walked to the center of the room holding her arms very nervously. "Hello Peppy." She timidly spoke to the older hair.

"Krystal... Honey where have you been?"

She slowly walked a little further into the room before stopping next to the two chairs in front of Peppys desk. He motioned for her to take a seat, "well at least tell me why you are here first, you look troubled."

The young blue vixen sat in one of the chairs letting out a shuttering sigh. "I've been better Peppy trust me." Peppy brought his two paws together under his chin. "Then tell me, what's on your mind?"

It took a moment for her to form her thoughts but finally she spoke up. "I betrayed you." Peppy narrowed his eyes at the comment but he chose to stay quiet because he knew there was more. "And not just you, everyone. Fox, Slippy, god even Falco and Katt..." She paused for a second before continuing.

"I didn't want to get them killed Peppy you know that. I told wolf I was done with star wolf after that, but now... I don't know what to do now..."

The older hair let out a sigh and looked at her in the eyes. He dropped his arms to the desk slowly, "Krystal I realize you think that somehow their deaths were linked to you but I'm here to tell you that is nonsense. Wolf took those shot because he had a vendetta on Star Fox even when he was playing for our side. The guy is obsessed with his pride, not to mention the fame his dirty acts brought him. Frankly speaking dear you didn't fit we'll on that team anyway."

Peppy could tell he was started to cheer up the young vixen but something still lingered in her eyes. He leaned back in his chair still looking at her lowly state, "Falco and Katts death was tragic Krystal but you need to move on from it. I miss them just as much as you do."

"But something tells me that's not what has you upset." His face then changed to one of concern and question.

"No... No it's not." She slumped even more in her seat. "Peppy I trust the advice you give me is alway the best. But I really need to know if you still trust me enough to help me."

"Of course dear."

She looked to her side not wanting to say it but she had too. He was her only help. "It's Fox... I've made some grave mistakes with him and I don't know how to fix them. Sure he's made a few mistakes himself too but his intentions towards me were always pure. He would never betray me like I did too him." She stared up straight into Peppys eyes showing the hurt and confusion in her heart. "He only wants to protect me Peppy. I never thought of it that way... but now it's too late, and he left me for good. I don't think he wants me around after what I did too him. He's run off to try and live without me."

Peppy sat there for a moment letting it all sink in playing with the fur under his chin. Krystal sat there for what seemed like an eternity before she finally heard Peppy do something incredibly irritating. The hair let out a soft chuckle as he closed his eyes smiling.

She looked at him with an enraged stare, "What? How is this funny to you Peppy?"

He cleared his throat before quickly replying, "No no my dear. I didn't mean that in an offensive way at all."

"What do you mean?"

"What I was going to say was that the whole thing I find quite childish really. That boy about you more than the who system. He's running from you because you are the one weakness he has. He would rather die in the fiery depths of solar than to see you get hurt."

Krystal gave him a very confused look. "What?"

"Yes Krystal, never have I seen him love something so much as you. It was almost the same way with his mother and father. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for Fox's mother Vixy, James probably would have run away just like Fox."

Suddenly Krystal was no longer as sad as she used to be, like a young kit listening to a story she begged for more. "What did she do?"

Peppy let out another chuckle. "When James started to push her away, Vixy pulled him back. She proved to him she was stronger than James had imagined. She made him realize he was just as vulnerable as she was and that they needed each other to survive." The blue vixen sat wide eyed at the story she just heard. "Krystal you need to show fox he needs you just as much as you need him. And don't you dare tell me you don't have a thing for that young man. I may be old but I don't need to be a Psychic to know what's been going on between the two of you. We all lived on the same ship for crying out loud."

Krystal suddenly started to feel that same warm feeling in her chest as before. Peppys optimism had always helpful to her and it made her smile inside and out. "Thank you Peppy. I actually really needed that..."

The General sat up in his seat, "It's what I'm here for Honey. I'll always be here if you need help."

The feeling in Krystal's heart was overwhelming, she felt like a kid who had discovered their first crush all over again. She had to find Fox to fix this.

"You better go find that man Krystal. Before it really is too late."

She stood up and looked him in the eye one last time. "I'll make things right with Fox Peppy, don't worry." The General watched as she quickly ran out of his office off to find the orange furred vulpine. As the door closed behind her Peppy looked back at the papers on his desk mumbling, "Good luck Krystal. I really hope you succeed. You two are all each other have left. Don't let that go to waste..."

**A/N: Flame me if you want for killing off two characters but I felt like it would be more tragic on Fox's end. Trying to show that he really has lost almost EVERYTHING. Like always drop a review if you have the time. The more I get the more inspiration I'll have for another chapter, might be out sooner than you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A HEROS CHOICE**

**by vipervet18**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Had some fun on spring break so I was a little distracted. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and continue to leave reviews! The more feed back I get the more inspired to write more!**

**Shout out to everyone that reviewed the last two chapters:**

**knownobody**

The Krystal Method

Troygroomes

DarkComedy

Krieger Aurelius

Lolly Shane

Thatguy 88

**Thanks for your support everyone! Glad to know people like this story!**

**Song Recommendation: "In Closing" - 12 Stones**

**CHAPTER 3**

It has been months since the end of the Anglar Blitz. But for the orange Vulpine it seemed only minutes ago as he sat looking out into the polluted ocean in the distance. The deep smog and grittiness planet Kew displayed around him brought back memories of darker times war had burned into his head. He could still remember the feeling of every ship he downed, ever life he took. It was enough sorrow to eat a man from the inside out. But the vulpine knew how to handle it; he knew how to turn it into something else.

He held a photograph in one paw and a beer in the other hunched over a table outside a small little snake bar close to the Kew City harbor docks. Both items in his possession had served as a sort of rehabilitation that he had become attached to, rarely ever parting with them over the past few months. This was his new meditating escape from it all, it was excluded from others and despite Kew's smoggy atmosphere the breeze wasn't bad. The owner of the snake bar, a stalky black bear named Frank was also a former Macbeth Military member. Fox liked this about him knowing that they both could see on an equal level.

At first Frank was not too fond of Fox expecting to see the stereotypical hot-shot hero everyone portrayed him as before the war. But after a few visits the two had become close friends, exchanging stories of love and war from the past. They each shared an understanding of what they were now, useless tools of war in a time of peace. The only thing they had for themselves was the new peaceful lives they lived now.

Never before had Fox been able to Speak with a fellow soldier like himself who had been through hell and back. So he honored his new friend with his business, stopping in often for a quick lunch or a long thought consuming drink similar to his visit now. Fox noticed Frank walking over with a basket and another beer ready to replace the already empty one in Fox's paw.

"Fresh off the grill, just how you like it bud!" He placed the basket on the table in front of him with a sizzling meat sandwich fogging up the cold air around them. Fox reached into his wallet to pay for the meal but was quickly stopped by the firm grip of his new friend. "Easy McCloud, it's on the house this time."

Fox smiled at the guy's stubbornness, "Thanks Frank, you really don't have to though."

The black bear took a seat across from the vulpine, "Don't worry about it, you've given this little shack plenty of business before. Besides, you seem a little down today. What's wrong?" Fox exhaled heavily as he pocketed the photograph he was holding in his brown coat. "Just memories of the life I once had that's all."

Frank shared Fox's long stair into the ocean horizon far away. "I hear ya, bud. Hell I still remember the day glory days like you."

Fox cocked one ear to the side, "Shit I'm 29 years old you are looking at my glory days Frank."

"Ha! I keep forgetting you're still a kid not a broken down wreck like me." He said slapping his large black paw on the table. Frank looked up to the shack to see someone looking over the menu above the counter waiting to place an order. "I'll be right with ya in a moment!" He shouted loudly so the other customer could hear. He looked back to his friend sitting across from him. "Any luck with this new job of yours? I know a few gentlemen who need some shipments delivered off planet within the next week if you're interested."

"I appreciate the work Frank but I'm already on a job right now. My crew should be loading up a shipment now."

"Been keeping those two busy have you?" Frank question in a curious tone.

"Yeah I need to, otherwise I'll come back to find Troy on top of Madison or vice versa doing all kinds of crazy things."

Frank chuckled "Still trying to get used to their ways huh? Remember they are from a different system so fornication probably is ok around other animals." Fox took a sip of his new beer, "Well they work pretty damn hard so I'll just have to live with it. The girl is quite the mechanic too for working on a ship as old as the Great Fox; she keeps it flying for me."

"What about Troy?" Frank asked as Fox took one big gulp of beer.

"Damn good shot is all I have to say. Wouldn't want to be on the other end of a gun if he's holding it."

"See what did I tell ya? Those two is all you'll ever need to get the job done."

Fox looked down at his sandwich still sitting in front of him. "Well... What I really need right now is a full time pilot. That Madison girl has all the credentials for it but she's just too damn good back in the engine room, I can't afford to keep her in both positions yeah know?"

Frank stroked the fur under his chin in thought, "I get ya Fox... i agree it would be asking too much of her to work both jobs. If I hear about an ace needing a job I'll let you know. Word passes through this side of town quick when it comes to job openings." Frank stood up to walk back to the snake bar noticing the customer was still waiting, "Hang on this guy looks a little impatient up front, I'll be right back... what can I get for ya sir?!"

Fox finished the last sip of his beer and placed it on the table in front of him. The buzz was already getting to his head so he planned on making it one more drink before he left. Fox halfheartedly shouted over his shoulder at the counter of the snake bar. "One more when you're though helping him Frank" he said holding up his empty. He had no intention to get drunk today; he still needed to get back to the ship and crew before sundown. This reminded Fox of the two crew members he had back on the ship hard at work.

Frank had recommended them as good honest workers just looking for a job. But Fox knew there was more too Troy and Madison. They were both residents of a distant galaxy, one Fox had only heard about a few times. Life in that galaxy was mostly primitive but there remained few that were adapted to the more modern technology of the Lylat system. Fox guessed that with their intellect and weaponry skill they were possibly mercenaries just like him. This however did not scare away the vulpine from making a business proposition. Their backgrounds were only an insurance investment for his ship if they were to run into any unforeseeable trouble. Sixty percent of the earning for the two of them plus free living on the ship wasn't a bad offer either.

"You hear me Fra-" Fox stopped mid-sentence as he turned towards the snack bar. The customer that had been waiting was holding something up at his black furred friend who was slowly holding his paws up not happy with the current situation. It was a blaster. He knew then Frank was in a situation he probably couldn't get out of on his own even despite his military background.

Fox slowly eased himself out of his seat and turned towards the bar just fifteen feet away. The vulpine made small strides ever so gently trying to remain undetected. "Hand over the money in the register... Now!" the robber yelled as he tossed a bag into Franks face. Fox gently took his right paw and popped the button on his blaster's holster.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day old man-!" the ferret suddenly stopped as the charge of another gun behind him sounded.

The icy chill of Fox's voice was nowhere near as cold as the barrel of his gun pressed firmly against the back of the robbers head. "Drop it," was all the vulpine said as he pressed a little harder on the ferret's skull. The robber didn't move an inch. He tried to look behind him at his attacker but was only met with another hard shove to his head. When the ferret looked back at Frank he noticed him lowering his paws with a smile. He began to panic now; his plan to rob Frank of his money was not going as planned.

"Y-you won't hurt me! You're probably-" A loud shot rang out as Fox discharged his weapon into the air. Fox halfhearted a reply, "Please, test me. it would make my afternoon." He then pressed the now hot barrel on the ferrets head once again.

"Best do as the man says, son." Frank said to the now terrified robber. The robber's blaster lowered his blaster and slowly placed it on the ground. "Ok! Please, just don't shoot!"

Fox smirked as he let off the ferrets head. The now unarmed robber slowly turned to face the vulpine behind him. But before he could turn to see his foe Fox brought the back end of his blaster down onto the ferrets head knocking him out cold. Frank was still a little surprised at the vulpine's actions as he stared down Fox. "Not very Hero like there McCloud, for a second I thought you were going to let him go."

Fox stepped over the robber's body and picked up his blaster. He checked to see if it was fully charged then handed it over to Frank. "I'm not the same man I was back then Frank, times have changed me. He was lucky I didn't shoot him on the spot. The police will be here soon to get him; he'll get what's coming to him." Fox looked back down at the young ferrets limp body. "Think of that blaster as insurance for when I'm not around. You might need it if he's got friends."

Frank put the blaster under his counter, "I think I'll be fine McCloud. But thanks for saving my ass just now. I really owe you a free sandwich after that!" The vulpine holstered his blaster on his right hip. He pulled a few credits from his wallet and tossed them in the tip jar. "You don't owe me anything Frank." He looked at his wrist communicator and began to type in a number.

"I need to go. Keep safe for now alright bud?"

Frank gave Fox a sloppy solute, "Alright... Will do Captain. You take care Fox." The orange vulpine waved back as he made his way towards the ship loading docks just a few blocks away. The communicator on Fox's wrist began to beep as he walked further away from the harbor. Fox pressed the green light on his communicator bringing up an orange and blue stripped furred fox on hologram in front of him.

"Troy, is the ship loaded and ready?"

The head moved from side to side then looked back to Fox, "yes captain. We're fully loaded. Madison says the engine plasma leak was fixed as well."

"Good, begin preflight. I'm almost there."

"Will do Fox." The head was just about to disappear before fox spoke up one for time. "And Troy?"

"Yes?"

"When you two are done, take the rest of the night off. You've earned it."

The young vulpine smiled at something behind him when Fox said this. He straightened up his face before looking back at Fox. "Thanks Fox, Madison and I will get ev-" Troy's head suddenly disappeared from the hologram and all fox could get was audio.

There was some muffled noise before Fox could hear Madison's voice in the background "Ships prepped. You're coming with me honey..." Before Fox could even say anything the connection went dead. He shook his head not wanting to think about what is about happen in their private quarters for the night.

"Pretty interesting crew..." Fox mumbled under his breath as he neared the starship loading docks.

* * *

Cheap hotel rooms were about all she could call home nowadays. It had been this way for months as she traveled from planet to planet in search of Fox. Krystal had not slept at all the past couple of nights and it greatly showed in her image. Her beautiful fur was now matted and sticking up all over. She had just scarfed down a quick meal earlier so she was ready to finally try to get some sleep.

After stepping into the small shower her room provided she had some time to think. She had been searching almost nonstop since that day she spoke with Peppy. Yet she had come up short on every lead, rumor, and trail Fox had left in his wake. It was like he had disappeared completely, most likely living in exile some place far away. 'Or maybe he isn't alive...' she though as the cold water ran through her fur.

Krystal shook her head in disagreement with herself. She refused to think such thoughts, Fox was stronger than that. He would never think to end his own life... Wouldn't he? A small feeling of panic came about from her as she held her arms across her body. The poor vixen was too worn out from her travels today that she couldn't think straight anymore. From the hours and hours of flight time it took for her to get from planet to planet, to the sneering looks people gave her as she walked down the street. Every mental wall she had built up over the years was slowly becoming over run. It was only a matter of time before she passed out or went completely crazy. She needed sleep. So Krystal finally decided to shut the water off and step out into the bathroom. Maybe after a long night of slumber she could get back to searching tomorrow morning. Finding Fox was about all her life had to cling to now, she wasn't about to give up on that just yet.

Seconds later Krystal heard a knock at the door. She poked her head out from the bath room in wonder. 'Who could that be?' She thought as she wrapped a robe around her body. The knock came again as she approached the door. "I'm coming, hold on." It was probably one of the hotel staff or some maintenance guy wanting to harass her just like every other Lylat citizen that hated her. She reached to open the door with the chain lock still keeping the door from opening all the way. But what she saw on the other side was not what she expected.

"Panther."

The dark cat was holding a rose up to her face like always. It was a flattering gesture but Krystal had seen it being used more than once with about every girl he came across. It had lost its meaning by this point.

"Hello my dear. Mind if Panther stops by for a visit?"

Krystal gave him a very irritated look, "I'm afraid I'm not in the mood to talk Panther but thanks for asking."

She was just about to close the door when Panther spoke once more, "Hold on, what if what Panther knew something regarding to Fox?" She stopped with the door barely an inch open. Panther knew he had her attention now. Krystal stared at the floor in resentment not wanting to allow the dark cat in. But slowly she closed the door, unlocked the chain, and opened the door fully.

"Ok... What do you know?"

Panther casually strolled into the small hotel room making his way over to the only bed in the room. She stood at the entrance of the room with her arms crossed waiting for him to speak. "First of all Panther needs to ask you something, why do you care so much for him?"

She looked at him funny, "What?"

"Fox McCloud my dear. Is he really worth all of this... effort?"

Krystal rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Panther I'm not getting back with you, if that's what you are trying to do tonight... What does that have to do with where Fox is?"

Krystal's question completely bounced off the stubborn cats head instead he continued to question her. "But why not? Panther has everything! Money, power, popularity! With you under Panthers watch there would be no more scrutiny against you. No more people talking behind your back..." This made Krystal openly scowl at the pathetic confidence this cat possessed. Pressed her paw against her head as the cat continued to go on. "You are Panthers blue flower; there is no other like you." He stepped closer to her still remaining close to the bed. "Panther needs you, Panther can't live without you dear Krystal." The cat began to purr and stroke the shoulders of the blue vixen in front of him. The physical touch was enough to warrant a shove from Krystal as she quickly stepped away, "Panther stop! I told you we're not getting back together! It's over!" Despite the push Panther still advanced trying to get his face closer to hers.

"Why are you resisting Panther? I'm more than your Fox could ever be... He is no man compared to-" he was cut short by a cold slap across the face. Taking a step back Panther held his face in shock. An angry looking blue vixen stood in front of him.

"Don't, EVER say that!" She growled through her teeth. "You are nowhere near the kind of man he is... don't think that you will ever live up to what he is! I'm not yours anymore!"

The moment seemed to last for an eternity as they both stood in silence. Her words slowly sunk into Panthers mind as he still had not moved since she struck him. Krystal finally felt as if she got her point across, but she was not prepared for what came next.

In one swift movement Panther shoved the tiny vixen as hard as he could onto the bed, her head colliding with the head board. In seconds he was on top of the now stunned vixen, fangs exposed breathing heavily. "No!... No! You won't!" He was in a blind rage and it was all focused at Krystal who lay pinned under him. "You WILL be mine! No one controls what is mine!" The next thing Panther did was place both of his paws tightly around her neck griping hard to stop her air flow. Krystal began to struggle to breathe as she fought to get the larger cat from on top of her. But every struggle she made was only met with a tighter grip. She could slowly feel herself slipping away under the pressure. Suddenly Panther released his grip and tossed her off the bed and into the bedside table sending all of her belonging flying throughout the room.

Panther slowly began to undress himself as Krystal gasped for breath on the floor. She tried to look around her to get her bearings back but she was still recovering from nearly being choked to death. But then she focused on the night stand just a few feet away. The picture of Fox she had kept with her all this time lay perched upright. It reminded her of how helpless she had been trapped in the crystal years ago and how relentless Fox had fought to save her. She wished he was her now to help her now...

It was then she realized what was propping the photo so upright. Sitting on her nightstand was the black metal shine of the blaster Fox had given her when they met. Krystal felt like he was telling her something right there even though he was nowhere near to help. He was telling her to defend herself, to keep herself safe.

As Panther removed his shirt and jacket he made his way over to the area where Krystal had landed on the floor. He lunged for the vixen as she jumped up to grab the blaster on her night stand. Just as she grabbed the tip of the blaster's handle she was sent flying once more across the room as Panther tackled her to the floor. Seconds later a shot rang out in the small room.

The room was filled with silence after that, the fight had ended.

Krystal pushed herself off the floor and onto the bed as she breathed heavily. The sound of Panther gurgling trying to speak over his own blood pouring from his mouth could be heard. She had shot him in the chest, mortally wounding him but not killing him... Yet. She slowly stood up and held the gun up to the dark cat that lay on the hotel floor. This time she had the upper hand, and she was prepared to make him pay.

"What... Do you know... About Fox... You, bastard!..." She gasped between heaves.

Panther only mumbled a few words under his breath before laughing menacingly. Krystal gave him a swift kick to the side. "Speak up!" She shouted.

Panther cried out as the blow hit his chest close to the blaster shot wound. "Your little lover is in no better condition than Panther..!" He weakly uttered though the pain. He continued to chuckle, holding his wound to keep the blood from flowing. Krystal eyed him suspiciously, "what do you mean?" not knowing what he was trying to get at. The cat laughed louder this time but stopped as he coughed up more blood. "You don't get it do you?" Krystal never broke eye contact still waiting for an answer. "He's..." Panther let out one more blood filled cough before finishing."...He's dead."

It seemed as though her entire life shattered at that moment. Everything that she had been fighting for over the past few months, the one thing that had been keeping her going... Was gone forever. The echo of her worst fears rang throughout her head and seemed to never stop repeating. Every vision she had of when they were to return, every word she wanted to say to him when she found him; was now just a broken dream. She collapsed onto the bed; her spirit had finally broken after everything she had been though. But Panther kept talking. "That sorry man couldn't handle the loss of all of his glory, he was weak!... He took his own life because Fox McCloud finally figured out the failure he had finally become..." Every word was like a knife though her heart. She felt guilty rather than sad in this moment knowing now that she had caused the young vulpine to end his life after what they had been though. Her head drooped letting her bangs cover her face as tears fell to the floor.

"...he died a forgotten hero. And I will live to die a LEGEND!"

Krystal gritted her teeth together, clenching the gun in her hand. She looked up at the bleeding cat lying on the floor. The look on Krystal's face was more menacing than anything Panther had ever seen. She was no longer tearing up in sadness; Panther could see tears of anger and rage something that sent chills down his spine. Slowly the vixen raised herself off the bed and stood over the wounded cat. She aimed the blaster in her hand at the head of Panther.

"Then die a legend."

A single shot rang out in the tiny hotel room. Suddenly the clap of the blaster echoed again and again in the quiet night. It remained quiet for a long time after...

The smoke coming from the red hot barrel rose into the air as Krystal stared at the dead body in front of her. She quickly dropped the blaster realizing what she had done. Never had she killed someone in cold blooded rage before. Collapsing to the floor she let the tears of sorrow flow once more moistening the fur under her glistening eyes.

Krystal knew she had to get away, she had to start over somewhere, somewhere new, somewhere now. There was nothing left in life for her anymore, it was all gone. It had all been taken just like her home world. Just like her family. She was nothing without Fox.

Looking at the limp body lying in front of her she thought about what people would see her as now. "A murderer... I'm a murderer now." She said aloud. People would hate her now, more than they already did. It was all over, the realization was hitting her hard.

Quickly she grabbed some new clothes from her bag and put them on. Once done she placed the blaster tucked between her belt and grabbed the photograph that still lay on the night stand placing it in her pocket. She briskly exited the hotel leaving most of her belongings behind. Krystal knew she was better off leaving everything behind; it was a life that no longer wanted her. An empty life she had that was now a dead end.

She was off into the stars, running away, never to be seen again.

**A/N: You have an OC you want to use in this story? PM me and I'll see if I can fit them in! **

**As always Drop a review if you have the time. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A HEROS CHOICE**

**by vipervet18**

**A/N: Well even though this took me a while to finish I think you will all be pleased. Has a lot of action and some buildup for later chapter to come. Sorry for any mistakes that I could catch, I'm finishing this chapter up on an all nighter haha. Please drop a review with any feedback at all, good or bad. Trust me by saying this the reviews are helping me get though writers block so thank you to everyone that left one! I couldn't do it without you!**

**And most importantly, shout out to everyone that reviewed the last chapter:**

_knownobody_

_The Krystal Method_

_Troygroomes_

_Krieger Aurelius_

_Lolly Shane_

_Col. Duncan13_

_Starfoxfan11849_

_Estonze_

_ianagainstcliffhangers _

**Thanks for your support everyone! Glad to know people like this story!**

**Song Recommendation: "Radioactive" - Imagine Dragons**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Exiting warp speed in three...two...one."

Fox felt the pull of the ship slow as the Great Fox decelerated rapidly. Leaning into it he allowed himself remain standing on the ships bridge. Sitting in front of him was none other than Madison who was piloting the Great Fox at the helm of the ship.

"We're clear Fox." She spoke to him again looking over her shoulder. Fox had his arms crossed as he looked out of the ships bridge window, the small outer colony of Kuiper in full view now. Like Corneria it had a fully sustainable atmosphere but was much smaller in population and size. Only about a dozen small towns at most on the entire planet making it a very quiet planet for space travel.

"Send out a hailing transmission to all channels. We need to get in touch with the planets capital Great Valley."

Madison quickly began typing on her consoled. "So who exactly are we making this delivery to anyways?" She inquired to the vulpine. Fox continued to stare at the window at the nearing planet replying confidently, "Someone the government was working with out here, a doctor I believe based on what I was told. They weren't very keen to questions so we're here to just deliver the goods, that's all."

"So we don't know exactly who were dealing with do we? Just that they work for the Cornerian government?"

"Correct."

The blue furred vixen looked back at the console a little skeptical, "doesn't sound like a good idea to me." The click of Fox's blaster echoed behind her as Fox checked the small fuel cell in the handle. "If they work for the government then they have to be trustworthy." He placed it in his brown leather belt holster smoothly as he continued to speak, "But don't think we'll be caught with our pants down if we run into trouble."

"Still..."

The vulpine walked over to her console and pulled her pilots seat back. "It'll be fine Madison. Go tell Troy we will be arriving soon, I'll take it from here." He gave her a reassuring smile as she replied standing up, "Alright." Fox waited for her to exit the bridge before he took a seat in the pilot's seat. He had been trying to slowly ease her out of the pilot position ever since his talk with his friend Frank. He hoped that by the time this job was over his close friend would have a pilot ready for hire. But for now Fox took over the job of piloting the Great Fox.

He began to type in entry vectors into the navigation computer for the ships decent as the small planet completely filled the bridge window. Slowly the bright glow of the bottom hull hitting the atmosphere began to blur the beautiful view. Fox then relied on the ships instruments and readings to check his speed and altitude as the ship shook against the pockets of air. Fox flipped the switch controlling the planetary thrusters keeping the ship from plummeting to the ground. The gravity from the planet was soon counteracted by the thrusters giving Fox full control over the Great Fox's maneuvering capability in atmosphere. He eased the ship into a level altitude high in the clouds above the planet. Putting his headset on he transmitted a message via communicator.

"Great Valley outpost, Great Valley outpost come in. This is Great Fox."

The sound of static filled his headset as he waited for a response. The ship broke through a huge stack of clouds allowing Fox to view the small town thousands of feet below him. From what his scanners could pick up the town wasn't dead, but he was having trouble getting into contact. 'That's always a good sign...' Fox thought to himself sarcastically. But suddenly his headset came to life.

"This is Great Valley; please state your intentions Great Fox." It was a male voice, probably in his late 30s.

"Dropping off a delivery, we should have someone expecting us. Please advise for landing."

"Land near center of town someone will be out to meet you shortly Great Fox." Fox heard something being moved in the background followed by some whispering. Before Fox could confirm the line went dead. It made the vulpine very uneasy. The animal on the radio he was speaking to was not following standard protocol so something was up, the vulpine knew it. He scratched the fur under his chin in thought, looking at the terrain around the town. The town was in the middle of a lightly forested area filled with small rows of metal two story buildings. It was in the middle of a small valley with hills that overlooked the town. Thinking back to what Madison had said he began to have doubts, he didn't want to risk his crew or his ship just for a quick delivery run. But they desperately needed the money.

Finally Fox decided that keeping his distance from the city would be the best option at hand. Slowly he descended the ship towards the outskirts of the town. Finding a nice clearing on a hill Fox gently maneuvered the Great Fox to the ground. Once the landing gears touched down he began shutting down the ships engines. Fox pushed the pilot's seat back and exited the bridge.

Making his way past the crew courters and lounge he entered the hanger that was currently being used as a cargo hold for the job at hand. There he found Troy loading five very large creates into an old military transport vehicle. The transport Fox had bought was much like an Armored Personnel Carrier used in the military but this variant was used mainly for transporting supplies rather than troops. Fox found it useful in times like these where he needed to get around on planet without using the ship. On the plus side the transport could take a direct hit from a tank cannon and still protect the interior but it lacked defenses against anything more than small arms fire. Fox hoped he would never have to face anything more than the transport could handle.

"Troy get equipped for a hot delivery. Plans may have changed" Fox ordered as the blue and orange vulpine closed the back of the transport. Madison was first to speak up, "I thought we could trust these Government guys?"

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared Madison."

"Fox maybe we should call this off, tell our employer we can't do this job. I don't like walking into the unknown like this..." She said voicing her concern in a very respectful manner. Fox was busy grabbing an M417 from the hanger's gun locker. He pulled the slid back looking to see if the semi-automatic rifle was fully charged then let it click forward as he looked up to the concerned vixen.

"That's perfectly fine Madison but we need to get paid. Something has to keep this ship running and it can't be simply good ideas or bad feelings. The mission is still a go." Troy was right behind Fox grabbing his own weapon from the gun locker, a M240 light machine gun. He checked its ammo count and its charge just like Fox as the orange vulpine went on. "Besides... you're staying here to watch the ship." He tossed her a P90 SMG after shouldering his rifle.

Troy walked over to Madison with a smile on his face. "Don't worry about us... I'm fully capable of kicking any sorry ass who tries to harm you." He said giving her a wink but only receiving an eye roll in return. "Oh I feel safer already," she said over enthusiastically to her mate. She playfully gave Troy a punch on the shoulder as he made his way to the driver's side of the transport. Fox climbed to the side of the passenger side door and looked back at Madison. "You're in charge of the ship now Madison. Keep alert, if things go south you'll be our only way out."

The blue and orange vixen gave her Captain a sloppy salute, "yes sir..."

Fox closed the passenger door as the vehicles plasma core engine spooled to life. Seconds later they were rolling down the ship's cargo ramp and onto the lush green surface of Kuiper.

* * *

The transport slowly rolled to a stop just outside of the small town of Great Valley almost five minutes after the first touched down. Along the way the roads had changed from dirt to asphalt showing that some form of advanced society was present here. The streets in front of them were lined with a few off road vehicles next to two rows of what looked like business buildings and houses. It was hard to believe this town was the capital of an entire planet. But this was not on Troy or Fox's mind once they entered the town, only one slight detail remained.

"Where is everyone?"

Fox was wondering the very same thing. The streets were empty. "Hell if I know. Just keep your eyes up." The truck started forward again slowly making its way down the streets towards the town center. As they got closer Fox began to notice that some of the small houses and buildings had their doors wide open almost as if everyone just up and left. Some belongings were left out front abandoned and yet the town itself looked almost perfectly preserved.

"This is a little creepy Fox, why does it look like everyone just vanished..." The orange vulpine said nothing, only continuing to stare down the street in wonder. Suddenly Fox grabbed his gun, "hold on stop." The breaks on the transport vehicles wheels squeaked to a halt. "What?" Troy asked him looking very questionably. But when the blue vulpine looked down the street he saw a lone figure walking out to the middle of the street just outside of the city's main government building. The unknown figure was almost fifty yards away from the truck and looked to be alone carrying nothing but a small black bag. Fox placed his rifle in between the seats of the truck and opened the passenger side door. Not even for a second did he take his eyes off the animal standing in the middle of the street.

"Troy... Wait here."

Troy watched in amazement as Fox stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards the other animal. He covered his blaster holster with his brown leather coat trying to look as harmless as possible. Slowly Fox walked towards the lone animal in the street.

Once fox was within talking distance the figure waved. "Fox McCloud!"

Fox casually came to a stop just a few feet away yet still having some distance between the two of them. He didn't bother with introductions or greetings right now, everything seemed too skeptical. He went straight for what was on his mind. "What happen to everyone here?"

"They are all safe and sound McCloud, don't you worry. I have your payment ready if you have the goods?" He said holding up the black bag. Fox however wasn't prepared to receive any money at the time. "That didn't answer my question."

The wolf in front of him smiled and began to laugh, "We don't pay you to ask questions McCloud." Fox narrowed his eyes; the guy was trying to hide something. The hair on the back of his neck was standing straight up by now. "I could care less about the money, what happen to everyone that lived here?"

The wolf lowered his head as his smile faded. He looked back up at Fox with a much less welcoming face. "Here," he tossed the black duffle bag over to Fox's feet. "Just take the money, I'll walk away, and you just leave the cargo." Fox didn't even think about touching the bag, he only continued to stare at the wolf in front of him. The two of them would not break eye contact, each skeptical of what the other was going to do next. Fox was torn between whether to pursue the whereabouts of the towns people or worry about is own people. But his gut was telling him it would be better to end this confutation and complete the job rather than risk not getting paid. Luckily for Fox the wolf did as he said, he turned slowly with his hands in the air with the very smile he first flashed at Fox. The wolf began walking in the other direction as calm as ever without a care.

Once he was a few more yards away Fox reached down to the duffle bag and grabbed it. Opening it he could see stacks and stacks of Conerian credits all held together with rubber bands. He closed the bag and started back to the transport. The entire walk back to the transport Fox felt as if he was being watched. The hair on the back of his neck was still standing up.

When Fox got back to the transport vehicle he opened the door to find Troy anxiously waiting for the news. At first Troy was unsure of what to say to his silent Captain but finally asked, "Well...?" Fox only looked back at the wolf he just talked to waiting for something to happen. Troy watched as Fox let out a long and stressful sigh trying to ease his unwary nerves.

"Something doesn't seem right Troy..."

Troy looked at the bag and saw a few credits within the opening. "Wait he paid us? Already?" Fox reached his paw into the bag to grab a wad of money still looking at the wolf. "Yeah... either he has complete confidence that we have what he wants, or he doesn't even care about-"

Fox's heart stopped when he looked back down into the bag. There was something else among the paper bills, something metallic. Fox glanced up at the wolf off in the distance. He watched as the far off figure pulled something from his pocket and held it up.

Seconds later the metallic object let out a horrifying sound to Fox that chimed from within the bag. As if his body already knew what it was even before his head could comprehend it Fox tossed the bag away from the transport vehicle.

"BOMB!"

Fox desperately yelled to Troy as he jumped up into the cabin of the truck. Reaching back Fox pulled the passenger door trying to close it as the duffle bag landed on the ground just a few feet away from the truck. For Troy everything happen so quickly, Fox had acted so fast time seemed to slow for the blue vulpine. But he didn't have time to comprehend what happen next.

The blast of the explosion sent dust and debris flying towards the truck almost instantaneously. The blaster proof windows cracked and caved in slightly as the sound of a thousand tiny rocks pelted the transport vehicle. Fox and Troy were tossed throughout the cabin as the vehicle rolled sideways from the shockwave. They watched as the world outside the front window did a complete one hundred and eighty degree turn before crashing upside down. Everything seemed to stop as the top side of the transport vehicle caved in slightly. About everything not strapped down was now scattered on the ground including Fox as Troy remained strapped to his seat hanging from above.

Fox's ears were ringing from the blasts concussion, impairing almost every sense he had. Slowly he regained his bearings and looked around him to see how trashed the trucks interior had become. The frame of the transport vehicle had held strong against the impact of the ground but the explosion had cracked all three blast proof windows. As his vision became clearer started to try and locate his crew member.

"Troy!?"

The vulpine noticed Troy still stuck to his seat. "Troy! Troy talk to me!"

The other vulpine let out a long moan before gathering his bearings. He reached for his combat knife on his boot and pulled it out. He cut the strap holding him to the seat and fell with a loud thud. "Yeah!...I'm alright!" he managed to speak still struggling to get right side up. Fox searched the trucks cabin for his rifle finding it still stuck to his seat above him.

"What the hell just happen?!" Troy yelled as he grabbed his light machine gun off the ground.

"We've been tricked! These guys don't care about the cargo at all! Whatever they want, it involves us dead!"

Fox crawled over to the passenger side door as he yelled back to Troy, "Come on! We need to get out of here! I have a feeling this truck is not the place to be in a few minutes!" The door was then hammered by Fox's steel toe boots as he tried to kick the heavy metal door open. After a few blows the door busted open allowing Fox to climb out of the wrecked vehicle. He quickly scanned the area for targets ready for just about anything to attack him.

Outside Fox started to see the true damage that the blast had caused. The buildings on the side of the street closer to the explosion were all littered with fragmentation holes. Windows were blown out and doors were knocked down in the homes making the surrounding area look like a terrifying war zone. The crater where the blast had gone off was a good three feet deep into the ground and almost ten feet in diameter. If Fox was outside of the vehicle there was no doubt in his mind he would have been dead instantly. They were lucky the blast didn't kill them both even inside the armored transport.

"Troy are you good?"

Troy was just climbing out of the truck as he replied, "I'm up. I guess someone was watching over us on that one." Like Fox he looked over the damage thinking about what could have happen.

Suddenly the crackle of automatic weapons filled the dusty air around them. Both Troy and Fox instantly ran for their lives trying to find cover in one of the buildings close by. Knocking down the side door of what looked to be a restaurant, Troy stormed in searching for targets with Fox right behind him. Once the area was clear Troy took up a firing position in the main window of the restaurant pulling back the slide on his machine gun than letting loose a barrage of fire. "Contact! 150 meters to the west! Up on the roof tops!" Fox popped his head up to see a group of armed men taking shots at the broken windows around them. Troy had already begun to suppress them with his machine gun but could not focus his fire on all of the targets. "Who are these guys!?" he yelled letting out another burst of fire at the rooftop. Fox followed suit with the other vulpine quickly picking off their attackers one by one. "Hell if I know!"

The firefight continued for a good minute before Fox started to realize they could not keep this fight up. No matter how many of these guys they could take out, more just took their place. Eventually they were going to run out of ammo and be overrun.

Fox held his communicator up to his mouth, "Madison! Come in!"

He waited for a reply. The only thing he could hear was static so he tried again, "Madison!" Still nothing.

Fox was beginning to think getting out of this situation was nearing impossible. He continued to fire at his attackers trying to make use of every bullet now.

"Fox new contact! Looks like a vehicle!"

Fox cursed under his breath. He looked out to the street to see an off road looking jeep with a heavy weapon on the back make its way down the street. The jeep had a driver and two passengers with one manning the heavy machine gun mounted behind them. Slowly Fox lined up his sights on the golden furred vulpine with three tails on the heavy gun waiting for the perfect shot. But just as his finger touched the trigger he noticed something strange.

As the vehicle neared the firefight the gunner on the back began housing down fire on the unknown attackers up in the buildings. It was as if a miracle on wheels was here to save them. The gunner made quick work of those who were in front of the jeep clearing a straight path towards Fox and Troy's position.

"Troy hold on!"

When the jeep arrived the driver swerved the vehicle into a drift that stopped it directly in front of the restaurant. The passenger riding next to the driver hoped out and ran into the building. Fox raised his weapon at the unknown animal not knowing if he was friendly or not. But it became clear after the husky threw up his paws defensively.

"Whoa hey! I'm on your side don't shoot!"

Fox looked at him skeptically; he was not in the mood to meet strangers after today. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ryan Cooper! I'm with Doctor Anderson! We were supposed to get that delivery those damn pirates blew up!"

Fox looked over the younger k-9 trying to decide whether he believed his story or not. They both ducked behind a table dodging incoming fire as more pirates began to attack, this time from the street. The jeeps gunner adjusted his fire to them accordingly letting off quick control bursts.

"Look we don't have time for this, more of them are coming! We need to get back to your ship so we can get off this damn planet!"

Reluctantly Fox began to weight his options towards going with the kid. He would rather risk it with these people than try his luck with the pirates out on the streets. "Alright," he looked over to Troy who was still firing away into the streets. "Troy we're on the move! Let's go!"

Troy quickly made his way over to Fox, "Fox just so you know, I've just about had it with meeting new people, but whatever... Beats making friends with the guys out on the street!"

Troy and Fox followed Ryan out of the restaurant and into the streets. The noise of the heavy machine gun was deafening as they got closer to the jeep. Fox could see that the gunner and driver were dressed in a combat styled attire just like Ryan was, full vest and boots with everyday clothes. But the driver just so happened to be the only one with a helmet covering the face of the individual. Fox pushed that minor detail aside for now as they all jumped into the jeep quickly. Ryan gave a thumbs up to the driver signaling they were ready. The wheels of the jeep wined as the drive stepped on the accelerator.

The jeep sped down the street as they continued to fire on the pirates who by now where all around them. Fox was searching for a target through his sights when suddenly he came across a very familiar looking wolf. It was the very same wolf who had almost taken his life with the bomb. This time he was holding a blaster firing away at the jeep as they accelerated by. Adjusting his angle in the vehicle Fox lined up a shot on the wolf's head. With one deep breath Fox steadied his aim.

The shot from his rifle echoed in Fox's mind despite the constant gunfire going off around him. He mumbled under his breath as if he was speaking to the man he just shot. "If you're going to try and kill me, make sure you finish it." With that one parting phrase the group accelerated out of the town and off into the woods.

* * *

The jeep revved its motor as it entered the cargo bay of the Great Fox coming to a stiff halt in the middle of the hanger. Madison was quick to close the hanger doors behind them as everyone jumped out of the battle damaged vehicle. "Madison get us off this rock, now!" The blue vixen was still confused as to why they had returned with a different vehicle and not to mention the extra group members with them. "What the hell happened, Fox? You weren't responding to any of my radio calls."

Fox placed his rifle in the gun locker off to the side just as Troy did. The exhausted vulpine stopped and rubbed his temples trying to release some of the stress. He sighed and looked at Troy, "you mind explaining to her what happen while she fly's us out of here?" Troy gave Fox a friendly pat on the back, "with pleasure Fox. So you should have seen it Madison, there were like a hundred pirates and I only had my one katana..."

Fox sat there silently holding his side in pain as he watched the two lovers walk out of the cargo area. His body was covered in bruises and scratches from the fight earlier and it was hard for him not to show even just a little pain. There was a good possibility he had at least one cracked rib but that was just where he could still feel. The worn out vulpine noticed the husky he had met before walking up to him from the middle of the hanger. Fox stood up straighter trying to look strong despite him being damaged on the inside.

"That was a crazy fight, huh?" Ryan asked as he stood next to him. "Hard to believe I would one day be fighting alongside the great Fox McCloud!"

Fox only nodded in agreement as he continued to stare at the metal floor in the hanger. He didn't want to acknowledge the praise his former self still brought him.

"Look... Thanks for taking us in for the moment. I know after dealing with those guys it's pretty hard to trust a stranger."

"It's alright; you saved our asses out there so I didn't really have a choice."

The husky smiled to himself, "yeah, but there was always the choice of staying there and trying to fight it out with the pirates." Fox let out a light sigh as he rubbed a large bruise on his arm. A few of the cuts on his body were starting to open up a little more as they seeped into his orange fur. The Husky noticed he looked like he was in bad shape so he waved over at the driver who was standing next to the jeep.

"You probably need to have those looked at, doc Anderson will check it for you."

Fox stopped rubbing arms and crossed them over his chest as he stared at the animal walking up to him. The driver still hand not removed the helmet after the fight, still keeping his identity hidden. Fox held up his hands trying to keep the doctor away as he reached to examine the wounds on his body.

"Look I don't need a doctor check on me I'm still breathing. Thank you for getting us out of there but I'll be fine-"

The driver suddenly removed the helmet revealing a full head of beautiful white hair that flowed off the drivers head. The hair fell to the side of the doctor's face reveling a gorgeous set of blue eyes that seemed to reach into the depths of Fox's empty soul. The driver and doctor who fox had assumed to me a male... Was female. A beautiful looking tigress at that.

"Hold still..." She said forcefully grabbed his head examining one of the open wounds on his forehead. Fox was still at a loss of words as she continued to look over all of his cuts and scratches.

"Do you have an infirmary?" She asked looking up into Fox's eyes.

Hesitating for a moment Fox pulled himself from her gaze. He pointed towards the blast doors that lead to the rest of the ship. "Ye-yeah... Just down the hall."

She stood back up and placed her arms across her chest in thought, "we'll need to close up those cuts with stitches before they get infected."

"Look really I'm fine; I'm been though worse than this..." The beautiful tigress pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she rolled her eyes.

"Even the great Fox McCloud isn't invincible so I don't want to hear it. I'll need a few moments to prep the infirmity before I can work. Meet there in five minutes."

As quickly as she spoke the doctor was on her way to the infirmity leaving a very awestruck vulpine in her wake. Fox continued to stare at her as she walked out of the hanger with his jaw slightly agape. Ryan waited a moment before he finally broke the silence.

"Sooo... Where do we sleep?"

* * *

Kew City

The small snack shop was nearing its closing hours as Frank began to finish serving the last of his customers. The sun was setting slightly in the distance signaling to Frank that he was finally about to go home after a busy day. He handed over the last order of the day in a brown paper bag to a scruffy looking dog.

"Thanks Frank, I'll see you next week."

Frank waved to the k-9, "alright see ya later bud."

He then placed the 'closed' sign on the counter and began cleaning up the kitchen behind him. The black bear was washing the dishes when suddenly he stopped, feeling as if someone was calling him in his mind. He glanced back at the front of the shack just to make sure no one was there. Once Frank scanned the area for a minute he went back to washing the dishes. But out of nowhere he felt the same calling in his head once again. It was like he knew what it was telling him but he couldn't understand it. He turned around one more time thinking no one would be there but he was shocked to see a hooded figure standing in front of the counter completely silent. Just by looking at the animals build Frank could tell this was either a young kid or a woman under the hood so he felt a little less threatened. He put the plate he was just washing in the sink and walked up to the counter.

"I'm sorry but we're closed for the night. I'll be open first light tomorrow."

The small figure only mumbled quietly, "Please Frank… I was told you could find me a job... Please, I'm in desperate need of one."

He could tell now that the hooded figure was a girl based on the pitch in her voice. Frank scratched the back of his head in wonder at how quick to the point she was and even how she knew his name. "Well miss, I can't promise I'll find you one but I will most certainly look."

The hooded girl raised her head a little more trying to reach into the black bears compassion. "Please... I haven't eaten in three days, I need a job. Something that can just support me for a little while."

After hearing this Frank grabbed an Apple from the basket on the counter. He tossed it to the tiny little figure and watched as she graciously accepted it. "Look don't trouble yourself over it, I'll find you a job somewhere out there."

The girl smiled at the bear's kindness, it was unlike many other Cornerians nowadays. It reminded her of a man she once knew; someone who was always there to help her in a time of need. "Thank you." Was all she managed to say in her fit of silent joy. Frank smiled knowing he was going to help this young girl get back on her feet; she looked as if she had been though a rough time.

"Anytime... you look like you could use the help. Come see me first thing tomorrow and I'll get you started with something. I'll need to know what exactly you can do before I start looking for a job anyways. Do you have a name?"

The girl slowly lifted the hood off her face. What Frank saw was almost comparable to an angel. He found it hard to believe that such a pretty girl was in such a hard spot in her life. The vixen's fur was beautifully white in almost every inch of her fur and hair. Her radiant blue eyes glowed in the sunset making Frank smile a little at how innocent she looked. The vixen looked at him with both of her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Kursed"

**A/N: Ahhh what could happen next? We will see! **

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this long chapter and that you'll drop a review to let me know how I'm doing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A HEROS CHOICE**

**by vipervet18**

**A/N: Well I had to get though some major writers block to get this chapter out. I really hope you all will like it, I spent about a whole day just looking over one scene trying to make sure I got it right. Let me know if you enjoyed it!**

**Once again, shout out to everyone that reviewed the last chapter:**

_Troygroomes_

_Krieger Aurelius_

_Lolly Shane_

_dudicus_

**Thanks for your support everyone! Your feedback really helps me!**

**Song Recommendation: "The Stand" - The Jack Union**

**CHAPTER 4**

A sharp grunt of pain echoed through the halls of the ship coming from the infirmary. Inside the young Captain of the Great Fox sat upright on the edge of the examination bed in the middle of the small room. Accompanying him by his side was none other than Doctor Anderson who was focused intensely on the vulpine's wounds. Bit by bit pieces of shrapnel were pulled out Fox's upper arm as the orange tigress doctored him up. She delicately placed the metal pieces in a small silver bowl filled with water next to her. For Fox it was painful, but tolerable knowing his wounds were being healed. There wasn't much he could do to resist Doctor Anderson's efforts to clean him up. He cringed again as her medical tweezers pulled another metal shard from his skin.

"Hold still."

Fox lowered his ears in annoyance. He had too many questions to ask this tigress before he felt comfortable enough for her to work on him like this. He was thankful that she cared enough to look at his wounds for him but Fox barely knew the Doctor. After a moment he finally built up the strength to push the tigresses' paw away from his arm, "Stop. I don't need this kind of treatment right now doc, I'm fine." Without hesitation she easily moved back to his arm paying no attention to his resistance. As stubborn as Fox was she was equally as persistent. "If this shrapnel isn't removed now it could lead to an infection. Then you would risk losing your arm Mr McCloud." Fox exhaled in defeat, "Look, call me Fox ok? ...What I really need to know right now is what the hell happened down there on that colony." The tigress waited to answer him trying to focus on pulling the last shard out. When she was done she looked up at the vulpine, "Ok, what do you want to know?" she said grabbing a stitching kit from a nearby shelf.

"First off who are you and what were you doing on Kuiper."

Fox let out another grunt as she stuck the stitching needle through his wound. "My name is Sarah Anderson... I'm an Ex Cornerian military field doctor... and possibly the only person to every say they rescued the great Fox McCloud huh?" She gave the stitch another tug, "easy!" Fox yelled in pain as she looked up at him mischievously. "Anyways... We were sent there because of a distress signal put out by the government official who ran the small planet." Fox felt another needle grip into his skin as she stopped to concentrate on giving the vulpine as less pain as possible. "They had reported a possible pandemic that was ravaging the planets inhabitants and that their medical staff was not outfitted with the right experience. So that's where I come in..." Pausing she carefully finished the last stitch in his arm. After the stitch was tied closed she began to gather all her medical tools for clean-up.

"Pirates were known to raid small government vessels like mine so I was escorted by the other two gentlemen you met earlier... Hired guns, but they were very trustworthy. They acted as my very own personal security team to insure I was able to do my job safely." Fox inspected his wound carefully, taking note that it was done very professionally.

"So you knew the pirates were going to be there?"

"Well... No. But I'll get to that in a second." Doctor Anderson went to a nearby sink to wash and sterilize the used medical utensils.

"Apon our arrival to Great Valley we found that most of the population was sick with Cold Pox. A sickness very uncommon to many Cornerians, only a hand full of medical experts knew of it. In fact the drug needed to cure most of their symptoms was outlawed for its dangerous side effects in many parts the Lylat system. So I had to find a more inconspicuous way of getting these drugs delivered to me."

"Which is where I come in to this..."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, "Correct."

"But that doesn't answer my question, what about the pirates? And where were all of the town's citizens? When we arrived they were all gone... It was like they just disappeared..."

Stopping slowly with his questioning Fox noticed something about the Doctor changed. Sarah had stopped what she was doing dropping all of the medical tools in the sink very abruptly. He watched cautiously as the young tigress gripped both edges of the metal sink letting out a long sigh. A few silent moments passed between them before fox spoke again. "Doctor?" she didn't respond, only wiping her paws under her eyes trying to get rid of what Fox thought to be tears. Despite him not knowing the tigress at all he felt a sense of concern for what made her saddened all of a sudden. He felt like she was in need of his help, but unlike the countless others he had helped before; his heart wanted to reach out to this woman. He WANTED to help this woman, to keep her head up cheerful and strong like she was just moments ago. Something deep inside Fox told him she was a good person... and that was all it took for him to walk over to her.

Placing his paw on her shoulder he tried to show that he was not as hostile as he seemed up front. But to Fox he was risking a lot to trust this woman letting his guard down. She slowly tried to continue, "The pirates... They... They weren't supposed to be there... No one was ready for them. It was so sudden... We even wondered ourselves what brought them to such a peaceful place." She began to choke on her own words as she tried to continue to speak. "But they came... And the villagers... I've never seen something so horrible... They... Gathered them up... Like slaves to slaughter. Then... Then..." The young tigress had to stop there, she didn't want to break down in front of someone she barely knew. Fox tried to comfort her as best as he could.

"Hey it's over, you're safe and that is all that matters."

"I couldn't save them... I tried..." Fox turned her shoulders square with his. She was trying her best not to look as distressed as she felt underneath but Fox could see the cracks beginning to form. "I'm sorry..." She whimpered.

Fox tightened his grip on her shoulders and spoke to her in a stern voice that sent chills down her spine. "Listen to me... You have nothing to be sorry for. You saved my skin out there, my whole team too... and not to mention your own guys. That's all that matters... If it wasn't for you Troy and I might not have made it out alive. And I'm thankful for that. You can't worry about what's not in your control. So don't you ever be sorry..."

Doctor Sarah Anderson stopped all emotions after hear these words leave his mouth. She had no idea this man would have been so sincere and comforting to her despite the length of their short relationship. It was the nicest thing she had heard from someone in a long time. His comfort helped her quickly forget the tragic memories of what she saw on planet and think of what she had done to help save their lives today. Not once did she feel his words were forced or fake. Fox had spoken to her with only the most genuine and honest intentions. Sarah looked deep into his eyes trying her best to think of something to say back. But all she could do was close the distance between them in a warm embrace. Fox was somewhat shocked at her reaction, it had been a long time since someone had held him like she did. It reminded him of Krystal and the love they once shared... He quickly shook that thought from his head. It was a different time he did not want to remember. Right now the only thing Fox wanted to think about was helping the sad tigress clinging to him.

If she needed him for comfort he would be there for her. So he held her tightly in his arms as she slowly let out the sobs and shakes inside her. They shared moment of comfort for what seemed like hours before Fox looked down at her. "It's going to be alright Doctor Anderson..."

The once depressed tigress now looked up at Fox smiling, her eyes glistening in the lights above. She collected her thoughts before saying in the best cheerful tone she could manage, "Please Fox, just call me Sarah..."

Fox returned her smile with one of his own. "Come on, Sarah. I bet you're tired. Let's get you a room..." The tigress only dug her head further into his chest signaling some sort of agreement. Together they walked next to each other out into the hall of dormitory style rooms. Fox passed is Captains quarters and went down two doors. Placing his hand on the sensor pad it scanned his hand and unlocked the door. "This will be you room for the trip I guess, it has almost everything you'll need for bathing already stocked full. Get some rest before tomorrow; we can talk more than ok?" Sarah pulled her head off his shoulder and entered the room with him. Inspecting everything she seemed more than pleased with what the room offered.

As she looked around Fox began to ever so slightly move himself towards the door wanting to give her space. But she was quick to notice his hand slipping from her side causing her to look up to him with a grin. "You're not going to tuck me in...?" Fox chuckled at the tigresses' sudden humor. He scratched the back of his head replying light heartedly, "I'm afraid not. I don't do the whole tuck in before bed with beautiful women anymore..." The young tigress flicked her tail at his last statement feeling as if he was becoming more comfortable with her being around him. Fox however was not the same; he wondered why the doctor was bringing the old him out of his shell. It felt good at first but now he felt scared, he couldn't trust this woman so easily; he just met her! What would his crew think? What would her other two partners think? What would… Krystal think?

He tried to ignore her reaction and forget the question buzzing in his head. Slowly he moved himself out of the door and into the dimly lit hallway. At first she didn't let go of him, but soon she eased her grip. The vulpine tried to exit as mindlessly as possible without thinking of the tigress in the room. He was just about to walk away when she spoke to him once more.

"Fox?"

He stopped at the calling of his name and turned to face her. She was standing in the doorway leaning against the door frame, her gaze aiming for the floor trying to hide her glowing cheeks. "You know… you were everyone's hero Fox, for what you did to save Lylat… I remember all of the stories people would tell about you back when I was in medical school..." The comment flattered Fox, he could feel butterfly's in his stomach. She only continued to talk to him in a very sweet tone making the feeling in his stomach worsen," …They put you on quite a pedestal." He tried his best to down play what she told him as best as he could. The vulpine let his gaze fall to the floor trying to hold in the sadness he felt.

"I'm no hero Sarah, just a celebrity born out of the horrors of War. Nothing more…"

Without warning she stepped out of the doorway making themselves closer to one another once again. His heart pounded as she grew near. "No…" she said looking at him straight in the eyes as she put her paw on his shoulder. "Even though people have forgotten you now... You're still _my_ hero Fox. Never forget that."

The vulpine felt his heart tightened at her words. It was flattering to him, but at the same time he felt like she was being completely honest. This feeling he had... It was familiar to him. Fox could see a blush forming under her eyes this time, "Listen… I know we just met… But If you ever needed someone to comfort you, I would gladly do so Fox. You deserve the thanks from everyone, you saved us from Andross."

Little did the tigress know but a feeling of sadness overwhelmed him suddenly. Fox could only stare straight into the ground in front of him trying to figure out a way to make her see what he really was. His own insecurities told him no matter what she could say, he was no hero. He didn't deserve praise from anyone for what he did, killing others without mercy; he was just another cog in the war machine. But what Fox heard next was almost nearly enough to pull down the shackles of his insecurities. "Fox, don't be this humble. I mean everything I say Fox… Trust me I know what you were and the things you had to do… At one point in my life I had a crush on you like every other girl out there. It was silly to think back then, but I never thought I'd meet you first hand ...I never thought you could be this nice of a person Fox. You truly are the good man they say you are, you're someone everyone should look up to."

He let her words sink in, allowing him to realize what good he had done by talking to her. He allowed the pain to dissipate now that the satisfactions of his impact on her life fill his heart. It was enough to bring his spirit a little higher. But one thing he would not do is show his pride in front of another woman. The vulpine was stubborn in his response, still sticking to his humble side.

"I'm just one man Sarah. Despite all that I've done I'm as imperfect as everyone else in this universe. I don't deserve the sort of comfort you would bring a man, it would be wrong of me to even think of taking advantage of you like that. You saved us out there Sarah, never forget that. Your actions were just as noble and if not greater than any of mine. Don't ever think you owe me anything for what I've done to others. You deserve a better man than me-"

He was stopped suddenly as his eyes shot wide open. The warm feeling of her lips pressed against his cheek causing him to stare at her in shock. The kiss was so sudden and quick he was unsure if it had really happen. She lowered her head once more muttering one last word to him, "Stop…" Whether he wanted to or not Fox remained still as she commanded. Sarah had given all she could for Fox this time, and she was not ready to give any more if he wasn't will to take it for himself.

While Fox tried to decipher real from fake Sarah closed her eyes and backed away from him into the doorway. She held a gaze at the floor inside her room with a sad smile on her face before looking up to him one more time. "You really are a good person Fox." She waited a moment before disappearing into her room. The door slid shut leaving the vulpine in a very confused state standing in the hall. Fox wasn't sure if he was right in passing up this kind of opportunity. But he felt strong knowing it wasn't out of compulsion or desperation.

A small smile crept onto his face as he turned his head towards the bridge of the ship.

"You're not too bad yourself, Sarah"

He just needed time to think.

* * *

Back in the ships lounge two of the newer passengers were busy making themselves at home in the kitchen area. The three tailed Kitsune sat at the kitchen table and watched as Ryan began search through the food cabinet's contents. The auburn furred Kitsune tapped his claws on the table becoming annoyed with the younger husky's impolite behavior.

"Ryan this isn't right, this isn't our stuff."

"Relax Alex they seemed more than happy to let us on their ship after we pulled'em out of that firefight. I'm sure they won't mind if I look for some Jäger." Alex tried his best to look away from the mess he was making but it was hard not to.

"Plus I'll buy them another bottle when we get to Kew anyways!"

"Just make sure you put back whatever you get out Ryan. I'll be in the hanger." The young mercenary got up from the table and walked out of the lounge towards the hall that leads to the hanger. He wasn't about to get himself in trouble for someone else's actions so he left Ryan to face his own fate. Just as he exited the room Alex heard the husky shout with joy.

"I found it!" He yelled holding the green bottle of alcohol in the air.

Alex only rolled his eyes as he walked down the dimly lit hallway. He couldn't quite understand how Ryan remained so cheerful when he worked in the business of mercenaries. Ryan's past was not as dark as the auburn furred Kitsune, but he still had a lot of blood on his hands. For Alex it was his past that made him who he is today, a stone cold mercenary. The Kitsune was the last of his kind and through his survival of many horrific tragedies he lets his pain fuel the success of his future. The more he thought of it the more he wanted to make those who were responsible for his specie's extinction to pay for what they did.

The thoughts of his past gave him an extra kick in his step on his way into the hanger. There he found the warn remains of the combat jeep they had stolen from the so called pirates. 'Those lawless scum' he though as he step down the stairs leading to the hanger floor. To Alex they were nothing but senseless cowards who have no honor or respect in battle. He had half a mind to turn this ship around himself and go back there to take them all on.

As he walked closer to the jeep he began to inspect some of the holes formed in the frame or the vehicle. They were lucky to get out of there alive, but thankfully the performance of the vehicle and its driver got them all in and out quickly. Suddenly the fur on the back of his neck raised, he was not alone in the hanger.

"Can I help you?"

Alex was a little surprised to see Troy standing on the balcony right above him silently watching his every move. For once the Kitsune felt as if he let his guard down but that was partially because he was already in a state of calm on this ship. He casually responded to the blue and orange vulpine above him.

"Just taking a break on my own, getting a little space."

Alex watched as Troy gracefully jumped over the railing and landed on top of the hood of the jeep. He stepped down from the jeep and walked over to Alex trying to size him up. After a moment of staring each other down Troy held out his paw in front of Alex, "Thanks for getting us out of that mess down there. I'm Troy by the way, Troy Groomes." At first Alex was hesitant, but he slowly reached out his paw and shook with the vulpine.

"Alex Kitsu."

"So… Alex." Troy awkwardly spoke to the kitsune trying to start a conversation. "Any idea on why a bunch of pirates tried to kill us just a little bit ago? They usually don't go after armed merchandise if you know what I mean."

Troy's question was a little blunt for Alex but it wasn't the worst thing to happen to him today. He glanced back at the tattered vehicle, "Hell if I know, they weren't too kind to the locals that's for sure." Alex put the memories he had of the locals being tortured in front of him behind him, there was nothing he could do now. The vulpine began looking over the vehicle with Alex, inspecting the dents and holes covering the majority of the frame. Troy placed his claw into one of the scorched laser holes looking at is a little suprised, "Well these guys were armed with some pretty fancy weapons tech."

Alex was curious as to what the vulpine was inspecting. "Wait, what do you mean?" he asked. Troy motioned for him to look at the hole in the side of the jeep. He pointed at the purple corrosive residue forming on the melted metal hole. "See this purple mess on these laser round holes? They were using radiation plasma. Designed specifically to make sure the victim wouldn't make it through the night. Radiation would kill you if it wasn't treated properly, kind of like poison on a blade."

Alex looked Troy dead serious in the eyes, "How do you know so much about this?"

The kitsunes stare was a little intimidating to Troy but he quickly defended himself. "Hey I just know my guns. I'm not an assassin or anything."

"That doesn't matter; I just need you to be sure. Were those radiation rounds being used against us or not?"

"I'm almost a hundred percent sure, why?"

Alex looked back over the vehicle seeing that many of the laser holes that melted away the jeeps armor were covered in the light purple residue. He looked back at Troy with a very concerning look, "I don't think they were pirates. Pirates don't kill like this they steal. There is a reason why they went after you before you could make the delivery. I don't know why I didn't think of this before…"

Pulling his data pad out of his vest pocket Alex began to type away at the small holoscreen that appeared in front of him. The blue and orange vulpine was confused as to where he was going with this. "Wait then who were they?" A few more seconds passed before finally looked like he found something on his data pad. "I knew it…" he muttered under his breath looking at the holoscreen. "What? What is it?" Troy moved over to his side trying to see what was on the screen. With the blue glow covering his face, Troy's mouth hung slightly agape at what he saw. On the screen the image of none other than his Captain, Fox McCloud was under large bold read letters stating: _WANTED! BOUNTY DEAD 7,000,000 credits._ Alex looked at the blue and orange vulpine with great concern.

"They weren't pirates… They were bounty hunters."

**A/N: Not the longest chapter I've written but its not bad. Fox is wanted... Dead and in bed. (Ha...) We'll see how all of this plays out next chapter. **

**Don't forget to leave a review if you have the time! Its greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A HEROS CHOICE**

**by vipervet18**

**A/N: Long awaited chapter and I Sincerely SORRY it took so long :( a whole summer of not posting a single chapter is unsat... But between work and personal things I had no time to spare. GOOD NEWS IS: I'm back in college and I now have plenty of time to get more chapters out!**

**Thanks to all of the feedback I got for last chapter! Hope you all enjoy this one!**

**Song Recommendation: "Lead Me Home" - Jamie N Commons (The Walking Dead OST)**

**CHAPTER 4**

"...hundreds of victims suffered injuries from the blast with 5 dead and 63 in critical condition. It is unknown who carried out the attack on the anti-government protesters but sources lead to a possible domestic terror plot. More information will come to light as the investigation is ongoing. In other news... The case of Panther Caroso's murder has finally begun to make progress. Officials released a statement today stating they now have a prime suspect in the case. The former lover and Star Fox team member Krystal, ex-lover of Caroso. She was said to have entered the hotel room, firing two fatal shots in the chest and head area. Caroso was pronounced dead at the scene of the crime. No information as to the whereabouts of this former war hero but she is still armed and still at large. Authorities are asking that any information leading to the arrest of..."

Kursed flipped the small portable radio off as she stood back in the kitchen still cleaning some of the dishes. She scowled to herself trying not the worry about her past and more on the dirty plates in front of her. She scrubbed harder on the cup in her hand trying to get the grime that formed in the bottom. Behind her Frank was at the register waiting for his next costumer when he heard the ruckus. He turned his head to see a rather angered Kursed intently rubbing one of the cups she was cleaning.

"Something troubling you Kursed?"

The white vixen brushed her bangs out of her face, "Nothing... Just, can't get this stain out." Sensing it was not a good time to talk Frank let out a small sigh before turning back to the register. Kursed only continued to clean the same cup that had been cleaned hours ago. She thought about that night, her final encounter with that scumbag Panther. What would have happened if she wasn't able to stop him? Would he have killed her instead? Where would she be now if things went different? She couldn't think about that now, it was all in the past. It was one of the many things she had to put behind her. Just like she put Fox behind her...

"Kursed watch the register for me, I'll be right back."

To preoccupied with her own thoughts the young vixen didn't even notice him leave the small shack. Everything around her seemed to go silent amount the echoes of his name in her head. The shatter of her cup hitting the floor snapped her out of it as she collapsed on the sink in front of her. A few tears managed to escape her eyes as she gasped for air. Her breathing was heavy as she clutched the outer rim of the sink. "No..." She said under her heavy breathing. "Don't do this... Just, keep yourself together Krystal." Fox would want her to be strong. He would have stayed strong no matter what. He would want me to live the rest of my life happy. He would have taken any action that protected me.

"He would have pulled the trigger too..."

She imagined the vulpine standing over her trying to help her up; doing everything he could to make her feel better. Just as he always would. Even he could still keep the biggest heart it times of pain and loss. Even after killing so many others in war. She had to be strong like him...

The vixen was thankful no one was around to see her in this state. She calmly straightened her appearance and looked over to where Frank used to be. She had not realized he stepped away for a moment but she scanned outside to see him talking to two very peculiar looking individuals. Instantly the hair on the back of her neck stood up. The two men were not dressed in normal everyday clothing, they both wore matching kaki cargo pants and black shirts with tan combat boots. They each had a blaster clipped to their waste but they didn't look to be police or military. Kursed knew they could only be one of two things. Bounty Hunters... or perhaps mercenaries. No one in law enforcement or the military would be dressed like that on the Planet Kew.

By the looks of their gestures it seemed like they were sharing some bad news. Kursed moved over to the counter trying to get within ear shot of their conversation. She began to slowly make out what words that were being exchanged. Frank seemed very upset with whatever they were telling him.

"...it has to happen or you will not be paid. The Undertaker can't afford this kind of failure, you know this."

"Look Frank, were sorry. We didn't expect there to be any problems to come up."

"I don't care who was there to stop you, when the Undertaker gives you a job you finish it or never come back."

"Whatever, this guy thinks he can hire us to do the dirty work for his private army and keep his hands clean. One day he's going to have to get down and dirty. He's just as much of a scumbag as us. Tell your boss we're not doing his crazy mission, even if the pays good."

The two hounds angrily walked away from Frank who held his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he will send you his regards..." He turned around surprised to see Kursed standing outside of the counter. "Kursed... Everything alright?"

She crossed her arms and looked at him questionably. "Who were they?"

"Just some business partners, that's all." He said calmly walking by her trying to avoid the conversation. He went into the kitchen and began to clean up the area. Kursed had followed him into the kitchen and stood next to him as he worked. "What kind of business?"

"...none of yours." He quickly shot back with a smirk on his face.

"Then who's 'the undertaker'?"

Franks smile soon faded away at her next question. He slowly went back to cleaning the kitchen up trying not to make eye contact. Kursed stood there quietly waiting for his response.

Once he was done cleaning Frank looked over to her once more. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you're dealing with bounty hunters... And that you still need a job done."

He looked at her skeptically, "Ok... Now this is the part where you tell me why you care."

"I think I might be able to help you..."

"Really..." He asked with slightly shocked expression.

She nervously responded, "Well... I know someone who might be able to help."

Frank chuckled, "Who?"

"You don't know her... But she used to work very close with me... So close that I know she would be interested in your job."

"She?" He questioned trying to make sure he heard Kursed right. "What makes you think 'she' can handle this? I'm not talking about a milk run Kursed, this is serious business."

"She's ex mercenary... Worked with the very best any system in this galaxy has to offer. I would trust her with my life." Frank stroked the fur under his chin. "Well then... Sounds like shes qualified, when can I meet her?"

"She won't take a job from someone she doesn't trust, that's why you need me. I can work with her; I'm one of the few people she still trusts." Frank let out a curious hum before she continued, "She probably needs the work Frank, and I could use the work. I don't care what it is you need, we can get it done." Frank could see the disparity in her eyes as she spoke to him.

"Kursed... This is a dangerous business I'm in, you could be killed I hope you know..."

"I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her Frank, I've been in many dangerous situations. I know what I'm getting into..."

They stood there for a very long time, him trying to make a decision and her wait for an answer. But suddenly Frank slipped the closed sign on the counter as he turned to face the white vixen standing with him. "Well then... When can you two start?" At first the vixen seemed to hesitate at his answer. But quickly she untied her apron around her waist, "Right now." Frank smiled at the young vixen's enthusiasm. He could give her a shot. Maybe he had been trying to send a male to do a females job? "We'll then..." Frank motioned for her to walk towards the shacks back door. "Step into my office."

* * *

"We have discussed your results and considered your rebuttal. The board has come to a final decision for Cadet 3rd class Fox McClould..."

A young Fox McCloud found himself in a blue cadet dress uniform standing at attention in front of three military officers. His paws were sweaty from being so nervous; he waited for the Commander at the table in the middle of the room to finish his statement. "Three out of three for dis-enrollment. On the grounds for violating the military code of conduct, poor academic performance, and subpar physical fitness. The board recommends no future military service, officer or enlisted. Do you have anything you would like to say Cadet McCloud?"

The orange vulpine could feel every ounce of hope and self-pity drop from underneath him. He sat in silence unsure of what was happening. "Very well... You are dismissed from this performance review board and indefinitely removed from this Officer Candidate School." Fox saluted the officer and mouthed 'Aye, sir.' but his ears heard nothing. A sinking feeling filled his gut as his legs voluntarily marched himself out of the room. He tried his hardest to resist the movement of his feet but it was like he had no control over his body. The young Fox tried to scream in frustration but just as his legs ignored him so did his lips. When he reached the door his paw opened it to reveal a vast sea of black nothingness. Suddenly a voice echoed in his head, "...Fox. You broke my heart. Good bye." His foot took another voluntary step into the darkness but failed to plant onto any solid surface. Slowly he was overwhelmed with the feeling free fall as wind rushed through his fur.

Slowly fox opened his eyes from his sleep breathing heavily through his nose. The vulpine was unsure if his dream was a nightmare or just a painful memory. One thing was for certain the frustration he felt inside was what caused his breathing to elevate as soon as he woke up. He stared silently at the spinning fan above him in his room as his deep audible exhales echoed against the walls. The bedding under him was covered in sweat just like the rest of his fur. Gradually he calmed his breath and glanced at the clock beside him. It was 0430 in the morning, meaning he had only slept a few hours. Restless the vulpine climbed out of bed clipping his hostler to his belt and putting on a new white t-shirt. Once fully clothed he grabbed the sheets off the bed tossing them into the laundry container. As the fox checked the charge of his blaster he walked through the sliding door of his room and proceeded towards the hanger area. If he couldn't sleep then might as well make use of his time by working out.

Once he made it to the hanger area Fox looked down from the catwalk to see the three tailed Kitsune from Doctor Anderson's group working on the battle torn jeep from yesterday. As Fox descended the stairs leading to the hanger's main deck the young Kitsune's ears twitched at the sound of footsteps. He looked up to see Fox approaching from behind him. Alex seemed to be a little defensive from Fox's presence so the vulpine spoke up to try and calm his sudden tense reaction.

"Can't sleep either?"

The Kitsune only continued his silent glare from a far like he had something against the vulpine. Fox stopped a few feet from him sensing there was something wrong. He slowly could feel his mind instinctively urging to reach for the blaster on his hip. He didn't know this guy so he wasn't sure how much he could trust him on his ship. But instead Fox continued to try to stay diplomatic, "I'm Fox... Captain of this ship. I appreciate the help yesterday. Your Doctor was very skilled in her trade."

"I know that, now stay away from her."

Fox was taken back from the bluntness of his reply, it was cold. "What-what did you say?" He slowly placed the thumb of his paw on his holster ready to put a round of plasma between the Kitsune's eyes. "Listen, you're a guest here. I plan to give you three hot meals and a place to sleep with an expectation for a little respect. But right now you're about 3 feet in a hole full of shit saying something like that."

The Kitsune crossed his arms over his chest trying to remain assertive, "McCloud I've heard stories of the things you've done, but something has changed about you. I'm trying to keep my people alive and having them close to you is dangerous."

Fox's eyes widened, "What in the hell are you talking about? You think I'm a threat to you? Trust me if I wanted you dead, I'd have done it a long time ago."

"It's not you I'm scared of McCloud, it's who's looking for you." The vulpine held a very confused look on his face. He took his hand off his holster and crossed his arms. "You must know something I don't then... Because no one is looking for me."

"Is that so...?" The Kitsune pointed at the holes in the jeep next to him. "Do you see those holes? They aren't projectile, or plasma. Those were radiation rounds used against us, something pirates don't have the knowledge or credits to obtain... Those were not pirates they were bounty hunters and they were looking for you." The vulpine's face changed to a more serious look, but inside he could feel his heart sink into his stomach. The Kitsune took a step closer to the vulpine getting closer to his face. "I'd kill you right here and right now by myself, but you've been good to us so far. Just get us to Kew and we can part ways. Other than that you stay away from my friends."

In one swift movement Fox un-holstered his blaster and pointed it at Alex. "I'm no threat to you, but that could quickly change. Now explain to me everything you know right now or so help me ill end your journey right here, right now." Unfazed by the vulpine's threats he stared at the blaster pointed in his face. "Ironically you're the one holding the gun to my face..." Fox let his comment go trying not to let it get to him as Alex took out his data pad and displayed the wanted poster in front of them. "Take a look for yourself... You are worth seven million credits dead to the Cornerian government." Fox lowered his weapon slowly allowing Alex walk right by him. "I don't want to know what you've done to get this kind of attention but I want no part in it," the Kitsune said walking away.

'What...? I'm wanted...? What in the world am I charged with?' he thought to himself. The vulpine walked over to the data pad still glowing on top of the jeep and motioned his hand on the hologram. He moved the picture out of view to read the description of the wanted posting. The blue letters below the bounty price were small but still readable up close. "Wanted for the conspiring assassination of Cornerian high officials; Prime Minister Collins and..." The next name caused the vulpine to stop what he was doing and make a dead sprint out of the hanger. He ran to the bridge as fast as he could nearly knocking over Madison as she was walked by. Once there Fox located the communication display on the holoscreen, he yelled at the computer in a very demanding voice.

"Contact General Hare now! Priority message!"

The computer beeped calmly as Fox stood there impatient. A loading bar appeared on the holoscreen saying 'please wait'. After a moment the bar filled and the display changed to 'connecting'. Suddenly Peppy Hare's head appeared in front of him.

"Fox, you're up early. Everything alright?"

A huge sigh of relief filled the vulpine hearing his old friend's voice. He quickly spoke to the hare in a very serious tone, "Peppy the Prime Minister is in danger, YOU are in danger. There is a high possibility of an assassination attempt soon. Double check the security and make sure the prime minister is transported to a safe location."

"Fox, Fox! Slow down! What are you talking about?"

"Peppy there is no time to explain, I just want to make sure you two are under the right protection."

Peppy stopped once he heard his reply. "Wait... Fox what are you talking about? Who is-"

"I am... It says I'm planning to kill you..." he quickly answered without needing to hear his question.

"Fox if you were on the wanted list I would know-"

"Check the wanted list, I'm under record for a conspired assassination. Someone is trying to set me up and quite possibly trying to take two of Cornaria's most powerful leaders out of the picture."

Fox could see Peppy looking away from his holoscreen for a moment typing away on his computer. Suddenly the hare gave a puzzling look. "That can't be right..."

"It's there Peppy... It's all there. I don't know what is going on." Fox grabbed the fur on top of his head trying to release some of his stress. The hare continued to look off screen but finally looked up.

"I don't know what is going on either Fox. But I know one thing is for sure, ill get to the bottom of it..."

"Peppy..."

"What is it Fox?"

Fox let out a long sigh trying to get most of his emotions out of his head. He looked at the holoscreen as if his old friend was standing right in front of him. "Peppy, I would never betray you... Ever. Please..."

Peppy quickly cut him off knowing where the fox was trying go with this, "Fox you stop that right now. I know who you are and what kind of person you've grown up to become. Don't you worry my boy, I would never believe for an instant these preposterous accusations. I need you to lay low while I figure things out, this will all blow over soon." Fox continued to look down at the panel in front of him trying to find more words to describe his trust and appreciation for his old friend. But he knew that actions spoke louder than words and that was all Peppy needed to see.

"Thank you... Peppy."

"I have to go Fox. I'll contact you once everything is cleared up... Stay safe."

"You too Peppy..."

The hologram quickly disappeared out of thin air. Fox slumped back into the captain's chair in the middle of the bridge. He sat there in silence as the bridge window slowly began to reveal a distant planet growing larger. They were less than an hour away from Kew...

Fox knew there was only one person he could trust on that planet. He typed away at the communication display once again. The chime alerted that his connection had gone through. The holoscreen lit up once more in front of him.

"Fox! How's it going?"

"Frank, I'm in trouble. I need your help..." The black bear smiled at him on the projection. "Anything for a friend, what can I do for ya?"

* * *

_Planet Kew Docking Station 42_

"Separation complete. _Devil Ray_ you are clear for departure on vector 380.."

"Damn it... Where is that ship?

Kursed floated freely in space just outside the main hull of the massive space station in Kew's orbit. She had on a fully atmospheric suit that not only kept her from freezing to death but allowed herself to become completely invisible to any form of computerized sensor. She had used the suit time and time again during her years with Star Wolf but she tried not to let it bring back memmories. From where she was she could see dozens of ship ranging from all different sizes coming and going every ten minutes. It was a busy part of space around Kew, and it was all controlled by the stations main control tower which directed each and every ships movement. The radio chatter was hard to distinguish once Kursed had initially tapped into the communications signal. But after a while she could pick out radio calls here and there. Although the radio calls were not what she wanted, it was the ship descriptions that interested her.

"...great...2... Assault carrier...over."

A surge of adrenaline filled her body as she heard the matching description of the ship echo through her helmet. Using her data pad she tried to isolate the signal to try and listen in over all of the radio chatter.

"...cleared...vector 075-...dock echo 14..."

"...roger..."

The transmissions were garbled but she was able to get the information she needed. "Gate E14..." She murmured to herself as she pushed off the hull in the direction of the gates location on the spaceport. Drifting along the stations hull she began to go over the plan in her head. Sneak aboard the ship, find the engine room, plant the bomb, get off before the ship departs. It was as simple as that, but deep down the vixen could feel in her gut this mission was not going to go as planned. Nothing ever goes as planned...

* * *

Fox walked from the bridge back down to the hanger where he was soon joined by the rest of the ships occupants. It was not apparent to him who knew of the danger that loomed over him every moment they were docked at the station but he wanted to keep it on the down low. The less people that knew the better. One person that he hopped was not in the know was Doctor Anderson. The tigress had glanced at him out of the corner of her eye causing a blush to form under her fur. She was probably still a little embarrassed that he had turned down her offer last night. But Fox sent a reassuring grin her way to ease her worries. The Kitsune however saw this and was glaring at Fox menacingly. About the only individuals on board who seemed to not care for Fox's presence was the drunken husky who was babbling on to Troy. Fox overheard him talking about the last time he paid a visit to the many night clubs and bars offered on the planet Kew.

"We're docked to the station Fox... Ready to go?" Madison was standing at the gangway off to the side of the hanger area where the space ports docking bridge attached. Fox walked over to Katelyn and spoke to her in a low voice. "We're going to wait until the Doctor and her crew disembarks the ship."

She looked at Fox funny but shrugged her shoulders not wanting to question her captain. A few quick key strokes later on the door key panel and the blast door opened. Outside the door the white illuminated glass hall of the space stations bridge gangway shinned into the dimly lit hanger. The bridge was a 150 yard massive walkway that allowed personnel to embark and disembark from the ship. It was the only thing keeping the ship attached to the floating station in orbit around Kew. On the other side of the walkway the door to the station illuminated in green signaling they were ok to disembark. Fox looked over to Doctor Anderson's group giving them an affirming nod.

One by one they all picked up what little belongings they had and exited the hanger. As Doctor Anderson passed Fox she stopped to look him once more in the eyes. It was Fox's turn to blush this time, wishing he had more time to make things right between the two of them. "Thanks again for patching me up Doc."

She smiled at him replying, "It was a true honor Mr. McCloud." Alex was able to push her along before they could say anymore. Fox, Troy, and Madison watched as they all made their way down the long walkway. When they were half way Troy turned to look at Fox who was standing in the gangway with him.

"We're not here to get supplies are we Fox?"

"Nope."

Troy glanced back down to the three individuals in the walkway. He waited a moment before breaking the silence once more, "Look Fox, Madison and I both know about the bounty on your head. But we've got your back no matter what happens. You've given us a way of life in this system and were thankful for it."

Fox only continued to stare with them down the long hallway replying, "Thank you Troy..." He turned and faced his two crew members, "that means a lot to me."

"Hold on..." Troy interrupted Fox for a moment pointing down the hallway. Doctor Anderson's group had stopped at the space stations blast door. But instead of the door illuminating green, it was red. "Something is not right."

Just as he said this an object floating outside of the gangway bridge caught Fox's attention. It was approaching the glass of the long hallway at a very slow rate. Fox immediately could feel his paranoia flood his head. Suddenly a flash erupted outside of the walkway. The bridge shook violently from the explosion that occurred just outside of the reinforced glass windows of the walkway. The sound of alarms filled the hallway as Fox tried to remain standing from the shock wave that nearly knocked him off his feet. Fox could see tiny crack beginning to form in the glass as air started to leak slowly from the hallway.

"Get back! Get back to the ship!"

On the other side of the walkway the alarms were defining and terrifying to the three animals now stuck in the dangerously unstable walkway. Only a few cracks in the glass now separated them from the cold nothingness of outer space. Ryan was the first to react to the explosion quickly running over to Doctor Anderson making sure she was alright. He looked over to Alex to see him running to the air lock on the other side of the stations blast door. He banged on the small glass window trying to get someone to unlock the hatch. But dispute his efforts the door remained the red glow from before, it wasn't going to open at all now that there was a hull breach in the walkway.

"Ryan grab the doctor and get back to the ship now!"

"Right! Let's go Doc!"

The sound of cracking glass all around them echoed throughout the hallway as they sprinted back to the ship. Alex had never run harder in his life as the sound of glass breaking got louder. He glanced at the glass walls around him seeing that the damage was not as extensive as the other end of the walkway was closest to the station. Things were starting to look like they were going to make it when suddenly the sound of wind overwhelmed the sound of glass breaking.

"Grab hold of the walls!" Alex yelled as he reached for the railing on the side of the walk ways. Within seconds after him securing himself to the rail the wind had picked up tremendously making it impossible to hear anything. The Kitsune was even having trouble opening his eyes under the blasts of air trying to escape into space. He held on for dear life as the suction from space lifted his body up from the metal floor. Feeling his grip loosen from the suction of space the oxygen in his chest was slowly beginning to escape as the pressure began to drop around him. It was only a matter of time before he completely passed out only to have his body freeze and boil instantaneously in the vacuum of space. But out of nowhere he felt a paw grab hold of his vest. The paw then attached a rope to his vest and then pulled him towards the safety of the Great Fox 2. It felt almost as if an angel was pulling him away to heaven. Maybe he was about to die? Was this what it felt like? Alex was ready for it, he had fought every moment of his life for his long-lost race and he was ready to finally join them.

Then the loud rushing of air stopped. His ears and eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of stimulus only to hear the words of Fox McCloud giving orders to his team. He looked up to see Fox with an oxygen mask still on his head trying to wake the Kitsune up. "Hey! Stay with me buddy! You're alright just shake it off!" The voices around him were muffled and distant; he couldn't quite get a grasp of his surroundings. Fox looked over to his right yelling for Doctor Anderson. Seconds later the tigress was crouched over him as well. He could barely make out some of the things they were saying.

"Anderson I think he has hypoxia! What do you need?"

"Give me your mask! Help me get him to the infirmary now! He'll live..." Alex felt the mask get placed over his muzzle allowing the cold feeling of pure oxygen enter his lunges. He tried to let in a deep breath but the suddenly he felt very sleepy. Slowly the world around him faded to white.

**A/N: To be honest this chapter was almost a filler to me. But if you think this is exciting... haha... just wait until next chapter! Whole lot of drama and action I have planned for the next one! **

**Drop a review if you have the time! Feedback is much appreciated! Hopefully I can finish the next chapter in the next couple of weeks!**

**-vipervet**


End file.
